To Know Him is to Love Him
by Lady.Anna.K
Summary: What happens when Ginny find herself being drawn to something she didn't want, ye the entire world insists upon throwing it at her? What happens when what she didn't want before is everything she needs now? Better yet, what happens when it's Draco Malfoy?
1. Chapter 1: Annoyance

**(a/n): Hello there. This is... my third story. First one on here, of course. It is one featuring Mr. Draco Malfoy and Miss Ginny Weasley as the main characters. Stick with me. I wrote the beginning portions of this story a year ago, and I've tried to fix all that I could without altering the better portions of the story. If you hang in there, I PROMISE it gets better. **

* * *

"Oh Ginny dear! We're so happy for you! Every Weasley a prefect now!" Mrs. Weasley said happily, looking at Ginny Weasley's letter from Hogwarts. It had come just moments ago as the lot of them were sitting down to a breakfast fit to feed an army. 

"Honestly mum it's no big deal….I didn't even…" Ginny started to say but was interrupted by….

"What are you talking about mum? Fred and I weren't prefects! Aren't WE part of this family?" George yelled from across the table as he spooned sausages onto his already full plate.

Mrs. Weasley looked up, sighed and said, "Yes but I'm pretending like that didn't happen….Ron! Eat something. You're beginning to look underfed."

"I ee plendy! Wha on'tou pic on soweone ews!" Ron tried to yell with a mouth full of egg.

"Honestly mum, why can't you just be happy for us…." Fred started.

"RONALD WEASLEY! At least pretend to have some manners and DON'T talk with your mouth full!" His mother shrieked.

And once again Ginny was forgotten. It seemed like every time she had something important to say, no one was there to listen. And even if they did, it wasn't for long. She was beginning to develop a recentful streak.

"I wish people would think I was important enough to listen to me," Ginny said, rather loudly just to see if anyone would listen. Of course they didn't. She threw down her napkin, picked up her letter and stormed up the stairs.

--------------------

Draco had been sitting in his room for the past 3 days, getting his meals sent up. He had indeed been sulking. His father was being irrational as usual, his mother was in hysterics and he just could not take it anymore! Since when had his life been taken out of his hands? But after closer examination he realized, it had never been in his hands to begin with. Sure he appreciated what his father had done for him over the years… but he wished he had been give then chance to make those decisions on his own. Draco Malfoy began to resent his father that day. Not just for what was going on… he didn't spend much time dwelling on THAT. No he was resenting the fact that he wasn't trusted enough to make his own decisions.

-------------------

"Now what happened to Ginny? She was just here…" Mrs. Weasley asked as she collected her bag and got the flower pot of floo powder out.

"I think she said she had something important to do?" George suggested as he pocketed something his mother probably wouldn't have approved of.

"I'm right here…." Ginny grumbled.

"Has anyone seen Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked, as Ron disappeared in the fire.

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" Ginny yelled. Everyone stared at her.

"Honestly dear there's no need to yell," Mrs. Weasley said, handing her the Floo Powder.


	2. Chapter 2: Chance Incounter

**(a/n): Hello there readers. I just want to warn everyone, I wrote this FAR in advance before HBP even came out. Probably a year ago now. This means of course, that the story will get better since I am still writing for it. Hold on for a little more. I'm trying to fix as much as I can of my awful writing, but there's only so much that can be done with a beginning right? Anyway, I swear to you it gets a lot better.**

* * *

Draco wandered around aimlessly for a full hour. There was nothing to do, no one to talk to, well at least no one he WANTED to talk to. He already had everything he wanted, well almost everything. Sure he just had to ask for something and he'd have it handed to him on a silver platter. But he'd never had enough of one think; loving attention. Being an only child, you'd expect him to be pampered, and he was, just not personally. There was always someone there to take care of him, someone other than his parents. As he continued walking wallowing in self pity, someone else had just finished wandering.

Ginny took a seat by the trash binsnear the entrance to Diagon Alley. She rested her arms on her knees, puttingher chin down in thought. She was so tired of following her family around. "Ron come here…" "Harry will these robes fit you…" "FRED, GEORGE COME BACK HERE IMEDIATELY!" the constant talking was giving her a headache. She had just left her parcels on the sidewalk and just walked off, and no one had noticed yet. She could turn purple from lack of air and no one would say a thing till they found her spread eagle on the floor dead. "I'm sick of it." She grumbled to herself.

"Well well, filth sitting in filth…" Draco laughed as he walked up to Ginny. Ginny clenched her fists as she got up, feeling her face get red. This was the last thing she needed right now and Draco Malfoy would now witness the consiquences of crossing Ginny Weasley on an off day...

But before Ginny could say something back' though, Mrs. Weasley ran over to her with a relieved look on her face. She couldn't possibly make a smarmy comment infront of her own mother. Not because of her manners, but because she was almost certain she'd get a smack in the head for using foul language. A lady neverswore after all.

"Ginny! How could you just leave like that and not say anything! You hand me worried sick!" Mrs. Weasley cried as she hugged her daughter, squeezing the living daylights out of her.Ginny noticed Draco's smile had faded and he was looking…well… rather sad.

_Had anyone ever been hugged to death?_ Draco wondered to himself as he rubbed his arm, feeling slightly intrucive and uncomfortable.

"You just now noticed I was missing? Didn't I leave you 30 minutes ago?" Ginny asked pulling away from her mother, rage bubbling up again.

"Now really Ginny, why would you think I didn't notice? I thought you had wandered off to get something…. Well it doesn't matter now, come dear, we need to get you some new robes. Those don't fit anymore…" Mrs. Weasley said, dusting Ginny off and walking down the street.

As Ginny followed her mother she stopped next to Draco. "What? Never seen anyone be forgotten about?" she spat. Draco just starred.

Finally he said, "No. I've just never seen what it's like to be missed…." He put his hands in his pockets and walked through the door to the Leaky Caldron.

Ginny stood there for a second until she heard, "GINNY! HURRY UP NOW!"

Draco watched Ginny run after her mother. He suddenly felt tears coming to his eyes. He blinked a few times and climbed the stairs to his lonely room.

* * *

**Honestly, I'd like some constructive criticism. Do you like it? Well thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3: Newest Fan Club Member

**Chapter 3: Newest Fan Club Member**

* * *

The train ride up to Hogwarts was the same. Ron arguing with Hermione, Harry telling them to stop it. Same old same old. Ginny sat by the window, watching the blurs of trees zoom by. She kept picturing Malfoy's face. The way he showed genuine emotion that day by the Leaky Caldron. She almost felt like they could relate in a way. She felt ignored and not noticed. He said he'd never been missed….

"Ginny!" Ron yelled a third time. Ginny snapped out of her trance.

"What do you want you prat?" she snapped.

"Did I interrupt a lovely day dream? I said wasn't that great how Malfoy was wandering around by himself when we saw him in Diagon Alley?" Ron laughed. Harry and Hermione joined in.

"Did his parents come to their senses and finally see what a twit he was?"

"He probably hadn't paid those people he calls friends to hang out with him!"

Ginny just glared.

"He had this complete glazed over look the whole time. Like he was almost thinking or something, "Ron laughed.

"I don't see anything funny about that Ron! So what if he was alone? Do you even know what that's like? Not having someone to talk to? Someone to hang out with!" Ginny yelled. She had snapped. Everyone stared at her, frozen.

Finally Harry cleared his throat and asked, "Are you Malfoy's new fan club member? Why are you standing up for him?" Ginny turned slightly pink. She didn't know why she was standing up for him.

"It's just Malfoy, Ginny…" Ron started.

"What's that about me Weasley?" A cold voice spoke. Everyone looked over towards it. It was Malfoy. He looked at Ginny as he spoke, "I don't need Weasleyette's defense thank you very much. And what the bloody hell does it matter if I was alone? I don't need to surround myself with people to make myself feel good, unlike you Weasley. Do you think if you hang out with Potter and Mudblood, no one will notice how dirt poor you are?" Ron turned terribly red. Harry stood up, fists clenched.

"You take that back Malfoy or I'll…." But he couldn't finish because Ginny had gotten in front of him and was facing Malfoy.

"I think that's quite enough out of you," She spat as she slammed the door at him.

On the other side of the door, Draco stood in shock. Did the Weasley girl just slam a door in his face?

" Now Ron if you ever say I'm in his fan club again, you remember this incident so that I don't have to curse you," Ginny said calmly as she sat down and got a book out. Everyone continued to stare at her. She could feel the eyes on her. It was getting irritating. So she got up and left.

She walked down the corridor looking for an empty compartment. Finally towards the back she found one. It looked empty, and it was till someone else came in, interrupting her marvelous time mentally indulging in her fantastic novel.

"Weasley this was my compartment," the person flatly said.

"And now its mine," she replied, pointing to her trunk.

"Weasley it was mine first," he answered back, pointing to his trunk above her head. The boy's voice was starting to get irritated. His arm was right in front of her and she had no choice but to look up and tell the person off. But to her surprise and total annoyance it was Malfoy.

"Look I don't plan on moving. The other compartment is completely filled. Why can't you go? My trunks already here," she said calmly.

"If I wanted to share a compartment I'd be sitting with my friends."

"And if I planned on leaving here I wouldn't have brought my trunk."

"I'll move it for you."

"Touch my stuff and you'll die Malfoy."

"Then leave on your own."

But just then Ron came in completely ticked off and said, glaring, " Malfoy you're supposed to be giving a prefects speech right now and Ginny you're supposed to be hearing it." He paused and took in the situation. It's not everyday you come upon a Weasley and a Malfoy fraternizing. "Why are you even sitting with him?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Malfoy said as he left.

"Oh put a sock in it Malfoy I'm not leaving!" Ginny yelled after him.

He walked back and smiled, "You have to. You're supposed to be at a prefects meeting. You too Weasel. Why aren't you there?"

* * *

**(a/n): Yeah so I just realized that the way I had grouped the chapters a while ago... made for very short ones. Which means there will either be a lot of short chapters or fewer but longer chapters. Which would you prefer?** **Anyway I'm still getting a hang of this thing so... sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4: Sharing is Caring

**Chapter 4: Sharing is Caring.**

* * *

When Malfoy, Ginny, and Ron finally got to the meeting, Hermione was just in the middle of explaining detentions to a new prefect. She was in the middle of a quite animated speech involved a lot of hand motions as if she were to land a plane any moment, but as soon as she spotted the three she narrowed her eyes and glared in a very Snape-like fashion. The look on her face sent the room to turn their heads in a wave towards the offending persons.

"Well, well look who decided to show up," Hermione scolded.

"Fashionable late," Draco replied casually, with a smirk as he walked to the front. A few girls giggled. "So what did I miss?"

Ginny just too a seat in a back corner where no one would notice her. She had hoped for as little attention as possible. It was bad enough entering with the attention vacuum of the century, but being lectured in front of a large group? That would be unbarable. But Ginny's hopes were not answered as Hermione shot a look at her.

"What did Ginny and you miss? Patrol partners. And guess what you two the last two to arrive and everyone's already are paired up so I guess you two have to be partners. Sorry Ginny, next time don't socialize with Malfoy," Hermione retorted. A few girls glanced over to her and started whispering.

"Aw give me a break! It's her fault I was late!" Draco moaned dropping into an empty seat in complete dissatisfaction.

"Hey I'm not doing the victory dance over here either," Ginny replied coldly. "And if you weren't being so selfish and had just let me have the compartment, we wouldn't have been late."

"You know it doesn't really matter what it was. You two are partners and that's that. Meeting adjourned," Hermione concluded.

Everyone started to leave, and then Ginny smiled. She could still have a pleasant ride up to Hogwarts…

"It's still my compartment!" she yelled as she quickly maneuvered between people and ran out. Malfoy, with a furious look of wanting to kill, ran after her.

She was within sight but was definitely going to reach their destination first. Unless…

Malfoy tripped and fell to the floor with a loud thud. Ginny stopped and looked back. He looked hurt. Her conscience kicked in. She should go back to see if he's okay. But she wanted the compartment really badly.

"Damn," she swore as she jogged back. She got down on her knees. "Malfoy are you okay?" Ginny asked, almost concerned. He rolled over and with a smile jumped up.

"Such a sap, Weasley," He laughed as he got up to run.

Ginny was quick though. That year on the Gryffindor Quidditch team really got her reflexes up. She quickly jumped up and grabbed a hold of Malfoy's cloak causing both to fall down.

"Oww! God Weasley that was a really immature thing to do! For craps sake my arm," Malfoy yelled, still on the ground.

"Stop being a drama queen. So your little stunt wasn't immature?" Ginny asked, examining her carpet burned knee. It wasn't that bad. Malfoy was still on the ground clenching his arm. Maybe he really was hurt.

"Malfoy I'll fix your arm if you let me have the space," Ginny offered. She in her mind was being very generous.

"Not a chance! It doesn't hurt… that bad," He replied sitting up.

"Fine." Was all she said as she got up and entered the compartment and shut the door quietly.

Moments later, Malfoy slid the door open holding his arm. "Why didn't you lock me out?"

"I don't know. Maybe that fall hurt my brain," Ginny shrugged, still looking at her book.

Draco sat down in the opposite seat and looked at her for a minute. She had a lot of spunk that's for sure. A lot more than the last time he saw her. But she still had her soft side. Together it made for quite an interesting person. Ginny looked up. She had felt his gaze on her head when she was reading.

"Aren't you going to kick me out?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Why do you want to be kicked out?" Malfoy asked, turning to face the window. He didn't like looking at her for some reason. He didn't know what it was, but he felt like she could see right into his thoughts. Ginny could tell she was making him uncomfortable so she just went back to her book.

"Thanks."

Ginny was startled. "For what?"

"Coming back to see if I was hurt…offering to fix my arm…" Draco mumbled. Obviously he wasn't used to thanking people.

Ginny smiled to herself. "No problem. You would have done the same."

Draco looked over and gave her a look. "You think?"

"I don't have to think. I know."

"Well you seem to know a lot then. What makes you say that?"

"I can see it in your eyes," Ginny replied smoothly, looking into those blue, gray eyes of his. He looked away quickly. Yes he definitely didn't like looking at her. Not when they locked eyes, anyway.


	5. Chapter 5: Gentleman

**Chapter 5: Gentleman**

* * *

Ginny liked to sit and think. There was something about it, that cleared your mind out afterwards. The process of sorting out one's feelings made her always feel better and refreshed. Currently while pretending to read, Ginny was pondering about Draco Malfoy. Sitting but 3 feet away from him, she had a direct view of him. The fact that they were stuck on a train for a few more hours, gave her ample time to ponder his character. He was extremely well known. Very popular amongst the girls. Tall and rather handsome. Everything most girls liked in a young man. And then he also seemed rather bright. Ginny didn't know if this was of his own doing or a result from his father pushing him to be the best, but he did rather well in school. That bit of pride he had and self importance got in the way of him being liked personality wise by those that could look past the money and looks. Had he not thought himself so much above others, so perfect and wonderful, and had he not insulted her family day in and day out, Ginny was sure she would have also fancied him. But this was not the case and so she could have an objective view of what he really was. Sure there was a bit of prejudice that made her be a lot more severe in observing him, but it did not usually get in the way. Under that tough exterior, Ginny was positive there was a gentile, good humored, likable young man. She could see it in his eyes. It was there everyday, trying to get out, but never being given a chance. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something to him, that made her feel like she could connect with Draco Malfoy, if given the chance. Ginny shook her head. She was going on a mental tangent. There was nothing to Draco Malfoy for her to like. There was nothing there but selfish pride and prejudice towards those different from himself. How could she even bother wasting brain cells thinking about him.

Draco Malfoy noticed young Weasley shake her head. Was she not satisfied with her book, or something she was thinking about. He stole a glance at her. She looked as if in deep concentration on some topic. He liked the way girls looked when they were thinking long and hard about something. They always dropped their acts and exposed their true self when they thought no one was looking. He wondered if she knew that she sort of bobbed her head from side to side when she was thinking. Or that she sort of frowned for no reason in particular at random times. He smiled slyly. Ginny Weasley had to be in deep thought not to notice him looking at her. He was but 3 feet away from her and she didn't notice his gaze. Or maybe she didn't want to pay attention to him… Well either way, Draco Malfoy was determined to break her concentration, out of pure boredom.

He sighed deeply, stretching out, placing his arms on the seats. Nothing. He cleared his throat loudly. Again, nothing. He tried various other tactics without actually saying a word, but young Weasley was still in deep thought. He decided to get up and walk about. After all, he was Head Boy and aught to stroll about the carts, patrolling or whatever it was Granger had said to do.

Upon his return, Draco Malfoy noticed that Ginny had fallen asleep. She had left her book open in her arms, so he took it away and closed it. "Persuasion" by Jane Austen. Indeed he had never heard of it. He placed it down quietly beside her seat and noticed she looked cold. Oh well, it was none of his business. Sitting in front of her in his seat he stared out at nothing. But he kept coming back to Ginny being cold. Why should he care? She was nothing to him. No relationship of any kind, be it family connection or just friendship. Why should he care? Because she had bothered to care that he might be hurt, he thought to himself. She loathed him, he knew it perfectly well. And yet she had offered to help. Sighing deeply, he opened her trunk and pulled out a deep blue blanket of hers and tossed it about her. There. Now he could forget about the red haired 5th year and go about his own business. He crossed his arms and sat quietly. But his gaze traveled to her ever so often. Damn. Why did he keep looking at her? Draco picked up the book she had been reading and flipped to the front. She wouldn't mind if he just took a look into what she enjoyed reading… why did he even care what she liked reading?

Thirty minutes or so passed. Ginny continued to sleep, and Draco continued to read. He was enjoying the book, even though it was a bit of a woman's old fashioned, courtship type of story. He hadn't even noticed that the trolley lady showed up.

"Anything of the trolley, my dear?" she asked very sweetly.

"Oh. Yes, thanks. Hold on a minute," Draco stumbled, putting the book aside and getting his money out. As he reached for his money bag, he thought, maybe she'd be hungry. Oh well. He paid for his food. But his stomach sort of fell. His mother would think it a very mean thing to just let the girl starve NO MATTER who is was. "A young man should always act like a gentleman no matter where he is or with whom…" He remember his mother say a while ago. Damn….

" Hold on a moment!" He called to the lady.

Ginny woke up from her long nap. She rubbed her eyes and sat up slowly. What time was it? She looked at her watch and saw she had been asleep for a little over an hour.

"Nice hair, Weasley," Malfoy laughed. She looked over at him and noticed he was reading her book.

"Enjoying yourself much?" Ginny asked, a little cross that he just took her things without asking, as she tried to straighten out her hair.

"Yes actually, not a bad book, Weasley." Was all he said. As she sat up properly she noticed the blanket. Her blanket.

"Did you get this out of my trunk?" Ginny asked, a bit curious why he even bothered.

"Yes." Was all he said. She sat silent for a while. Just as she was going to say something he added, "You looked cold. Sorry for touching your stuff. Refrain from killing me at the moment. I'm at a good part in your book and would like to finish. I'll make note not to bother next time."

She was a bit put out by this. "I was just going to say thank you. You didn't have to."

"Oh." Again only small sentences or words escaped his lips. Ginny got up to put away her blanket and noticed a pile of food on the seat next to her. She looked up at Malfoy.

"Help yourself. I've already eaten," He said, finally looking up from the book and acknowledging the pile.

For the rest of the train ride, they sat in silence. Ginny eating a little and staring out the window, and Malfoy occupied with her book.


	6. Chapter 6: Noticing

Cha**pter 6: Noticing**

* * *

A crash, a smash, and the door flew open. A girl of 15 with blonde curly hair fell through the now wide open door. Her small form tumbled over the forgotten blanket on the floor. No cry of anguish escaped her mouth but rather, extreme giggles.

"I'm okay. I am okay," She breathed as she got up. "Well if I wasn't awake before, that fall sure did the trick." She scanned the space and finally rested her eyes on Draco. "Oh hello there…" Ginny quickly got up to help the poor clumsy of a girl up. She stood a few inches shorter than Ginny and possessed magnificently blue eyes that had a wonderfully youthful and happy sparkle in them. The fair skinned girl with scattered freckles over the bridge of her nose was Bella Cabot, a spunky 5th year also in the house of Gryffindor.

Draco didn't like the company that fell into the room…. so… gracefully so he moved to get up. He tried to get out but this… girl was in his way.

Bella rolled her blue eyes and gasped, "Oh PARDON me, am I in your highness' way?" She made a low bow as he slid past her. "Thank you for your help when I fell!" she yelled after him. "Stupid prat.." she mumbled under he nose.

"Now really Bella…" Ginny started to say.

"Well I never thought I'd see the day when you of all people wanted to defend him. The guy has no manners whatsoever and that high and mighty air of his is really starting to bother me…" Bella retorted.

"He has manners. He just… doesn't make them known that often is all," Ginny simply answered sitting down and placing the blanket on the seat before someone killed themselves.

"Oh really? And how, may I ask, did you stumble upon them… no pun intended there…" Bella asked smiling as she sat down and crossed her legs, waiting to receive and answer. "and please do make the story as scandalous as possible."

Ginny then told her how the beginning of her train ride went and how she happened to share a compartment with a family sworn enemy.

"So that's all it takes huh?" Bella asked examining her hand. She had chipped a nail when she fell.

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked, taken aback by the statement.

"All a boy needs to do is cover you and give you some candy and you're positively smitten with him huh? Well Ginny, I didn't think you were so easy." Her little friend said, tilting her head and batting her eyes.

"Easy! I certainly am not! And I am not "smitten" with him. I despise him. I loath him. He cannot love, nor show emotion. Yet every once in a while he surprises people by acting very… nicely. I find that interesting. I am merely observing his character," Ginny answered, quite flustered. How preposterous for her to think she fancied him. Honestly any idiot could see there was nothing there…

It seemed like forever, well not really, but they finally arrived at Hogwarts. "Yes, how dandy, a chance to be ignored by hundreds of people instead of just seven", Ginny grumbled to herself.

"Stop that!" Snapped Bella, "You are putting a damper on my return and I am not enjoying it."

"Well EXCUSE ME!" Ginny replied mockingly, giving a short bow and walking off.

"Now really! Is the drama necessary?" Bella yelled after her friend.

As she entered the entrance hall with the happy flocking mob of students, Ginny ducked out to the left instead of the right and headed up the stairs. She stood above the masses, people watching. She like standing on the side and wondering what people were doing and where they were going. She didn't like gossip per say but she liked making up fantastic stories of where someone was going. She stood there for minutes, with her head in her hand, looking out at nothing in particular, eyes glazed over with a look of thought in them. How she wished she had one of the interesting lives she made up in her head for her fellow students. To dash about meeting people in secret. Anything would do anything that would wake her up a bit. She didn't like the way she was always perceived. The quiet Weasley, Ron's little sister, what's-her-name. It wasn't fair how everyone in her family had their shining moment. Her two oldest brothers everyone knew. Fred and George were legends in school. Even Ron was known for that great save he made back in his 5th year when they played the Slytherins. Not to mention he was friends with famous Harry Potter. And what was she? The girl that was lured in by Tom Riddle, the little girl that needed to be saved all the time. The little girl no one noticed.

As Ginny stood there staring at nothing, not noticing that most the students had managed to get through the Great Hall doors, someone cleared their throat and said, "Shouldn't you be in there enjoying the night Ginny?"

Have you ever been snapped back to reality by a sudden voice when you thought you were alone? It almost made Ginny jump over the railing. It is that scary. You don't even know where it came from. Imagine a cat when it's been drop kicked into the air. That's the face Ginny got when she heard him speak.

"Harry you just cut my life down by 5 years…" Ginny gasped as she clung to the banister.

"Sorry. I didn't think I'd scare you so bad. Is everything okay? I mean first the train and now you're camping out here during the feast? What's wrong?" Harry asked genuinely concerned.

"I'm surprised anyone noticed."

"Of course we noticed!"

"There's nothing wrong. I promise. But why are you out here? It's not every day you see Harry Potter skipping a meal…" Ginny commented while giving a sly smirk.

Harry just gave her one of his grins. "I'm not skipping any food! You're kidding me? No I just came out to find you. Now come on before Ron eats everything and moves onto gnawing the benches."

As the two neared the great oak doors, Ginny gave Harry a quick hug and said, "Thank you."

Harry gave her a squeeze but was a bit confused. "For what?"

"Noticing me."


	7. Chapter 7: A Better Student

**Chapter 7: A Better Student**

* * *

"Welcome to NEWT Potions. I am highly amazed that some of you even were able to pass your OWLS with your meager performance in class last year. None the less, you are here… and there is nothing I can do about it. Now first potion of the year will be a review, to test your abilities to retain information from your previous years. Anyone not performing up to standards, WILL be removed from my class. Now get to work!" Snape barked. It seemed like he had a particularly splintery stick up his butt today.

Ginny tried to keep up with everyone else. She was only taking this stupid class because she had to. All her other brothers were pretty good with concocting things, with the exception of Ron, and she desperately wanted to be just as good and noticed as them. By the end of class, Ginny was only half way through her potion directions, and already hers was an off color. What was wrong with her? She bitterly asked herself.

"Potions up front now!" Snape spat. Students flew all about trying to find a bottle and stopper, while Ginny just miserably sat at her desk. As everyone filed out, Snape approached Ginny.

"Well, well, another Weasley not performing up to par. You are aware that I can remove you from my class room because of your performance today?" He questioned her, with a smug smile on his face.

"Yes professor. But please don't. I promise to work harder. Today was just an off day for me. How about if I get someone to tutor me?" Ginny asked with hope filling her eyes. Sure there was a slim chance of Snape caving in but why not try.

"And who would be willing to take all that time and help you, as you do need A LOT of work?"

"Ummm…." She tried to rack her brain for a name. Blond hair and gray sad eyes filled her mind….NO! She mentally yelled at herself. "Harry Potter."

Snape smiled. Not that she had dared mention Harry, but in a way that made her feel like he had his own idea for a tutor. "Yes seeing as Potter did so smashing last year… no definitely not. How about a better student like Draco Malfoy?" Yes Snape did have his own twisted little plan, as suspected. He smiled, "Yes Mr. Malfoy will do just fine. I'll speak to him, and I must tell you, if you don't improve, I will remove you. Understood?"

Ginny nodded and walked out. Yes this year was starting off in a smashing way….

------------------------

Tap. Tap.

Ginny rolled over.

Tap. Tap.

Ginny just sighs in her bed. What is with tapping anyway?

A loud screech is heard, slightly muffled by the glass in the window.

"Ginny if you don't make that stupid bird go away…" A girl complained.

"Oh I'll get it!" Belle Screamed. She sounded a lot like the bird for some reason… Ginny thought to herself. Next thing she knew, a hawk, that's right a HAWK was standing on her back holding a letter.

"Excuse me, but I won't be able to take that if you don't get off," She said to the bird. It looked her up and down but didn't move.

"You realize you're crazy right?" Bella said, yawning as she walked around the room.

"Yes I am fully aware that I'm crazy…." She sighed as she took the letter from the bird.

Before Ginny, could figure out who's bird it was, the hawk flew out the window, quite impatiently.

"11 AM. Library. Meet me." Bella read in a dramatic voice. She gave a few giggles and said, "If you don't come back for dinner, I'll be able to safely say this was a letter from a stalker and you have been killed."


	8. Chapter 8: Kisses and Potions

**Chapter 8: Kisses and Potions**

* * *

Ginny slowly walked down the winding staircases. It was far too early for running or anything at a faster pace. And whoever had sent that note would just have to wait. I mean, really who sends a note at such an ungodly hour in the morning? It might not be early to them, but it was certainly early to her. And on a weekend!

As Ginny's thoughts ran away from her, she reached the library. Before she knew it her arms were opening the heavy doors and she was walking around in the stacks.

"Ginny," A male voice said.

As Ginny turned around, she was swept into someone's strong arms. Before she knew it she was up against a bookshelf, and books had toppled off. She was positioned in a rather awkward spot, right between two protruding volumes of potion books, but she could have cared less. She was receiving the best kiss she had ever had. No really, it was that good.

Next thing she knew, she had her arms around him, playing with his silky blond hair. Blond hair? Blond hair! Her eyes snapped open, and there was Draco Malfoy. She pushed him off.

What was going on! Malfoy had a confused look on his face.

"Ginny? Ginny?" He looked a little upset.

"Ginny!"

She shook her head violently and rubbed her eyes with her rather sweaty hands.

"What is wrong with you Weasley? For christ sake don't tell me you'll be acting like this the entire morning! I don't have all day to tutor you..." Malfoy complained as he took two rather large volumes on potions and walked to a near by table. He turned around. "Are you coming? I don't need the help you know. I don't sit around the library for fun like Beaver teeth Granger..."

Ginny rubbed her head and sat down at the table. Yes... it was FAR too early in the morning. She was spazzing out...

--------------

"Ginny...Do you have a crush on this boy?" Luna asked casually as she read a new volume of The Quibbler.

"I don't...what boy? I don't know what you're talking about..." Ginny replied, very flustered.

"Well, seeing as you've been staring at that particular page for more than 10 minutes, you're either thinking about a boy or a Wrackspurt got you..."

"I think I'd have to have a boy first and, wait, what's a Wrackspurt?" Ginny asked, more and more confused by the minute. Luna had that effect on you.

"Both you and Harry know very little about magical beasts. They go in through your ear and make your brain all fuzzy."

"I thought that was just a day dream."

Luna smiled sympathetically. "That's just what the ministry wants you to think. So are you going to tell me about this boy? I understand if you'd rather not because you don't consider us friends..."

Ginny just stared. Why was it that Luna had to say such things that made you sort of feel sorry for her? "Luna we are friends. And again, there is no boy."

"Then who was that I saw you fantasizing about in the library? I didn't get a good look at him, but I did manage to notice he was male."

"How did you know...?" Ginny started saying but caught herself. Luna had a strange power of being able to make people say things they didn't want to. It was part of her aura that made Ginny like being friends with Loopy Loony Luna.


	9. Chapter 9: Full of Surprises

**Chapter 9: Full of Surprises**

* * *

Weeks past and Ginny was still being tutored by Malfoy. She didn't expect to improve in just days, but honestly, weeks? It didn't take weeks.

"No! That's wrong! How many times are we going to have to go through this..." Malfoy yelled, an echo ringing through the empty classroom. He grabbed her arms as he stood behind her. "Like this. The way you do it, you're crushing the roots and they won't react."

Ginny shuddered slightly as he continued to stand behind her. She didn't like it when people got too close. It was invading your personal bubble space. Plus it was so damn cold in the dungeons! Who ever thought this was a primo location for a classroom was dead wrong.

Malfoy looked at her for a second. She was still shuddering. He sighed and dropped her arms. Ginny looked over her shoulder to see what he was doing. To her surprise, he was removing his cloak.

"It's freezing cold in here and you're undressing?" Ginny snapped as she continued to cut... or crush her roots.

Malfoy shot her a look and walked up to her again. "If you're going to continue to ignore my directions, I'm going to have to tell Professor Snape that you are a hopeless case. And don't worry, I won't feel bad or anything, Weasleyette." As he let go of her arms for the second time, he pinned his cloak on her. He saw her slightly color.

Ginny looked over her shoulder again, first at the cloak then his face. She seemed to study him for a second. He hated looking into her eyes. There was something about the way she looked at you, like she could see what you were thinking. She started to unpin the cloak. "I don't need your charity, Malfoy. Thanks for the gesture and all, very gentleman like I have to admit, but I don't need your help." He stepped up and grabbed her hand.

"On the contrary. You do need my help. What do you think we're here for? A tea party? And you're freezing. Keep the cloak on. Next time remember to bring your own."

"Well now you're making me feel bad because you'll be cold."

"Get real, Weasley. Do you think if I was going to be cold, I'd give you the cloak? Fat chance! Plus, I'm used to the cold. Slytherin Common room down here and all..."

"I'm going to have to take back the gentleman comment at this point then. Though it was an almost nice gesture I guess."

They both looked at each other, and Ginny gave him a sly smirk. Draco shook his head. "Get back to work. I don't want to be here for the rest of my life."

This time Ginny made sure she didn't crush her roots.

------------------

"So... are we going to wander around the school in silence or would you be open to conversation?" Ginny asked casually as they passed some empty classrooms. The grounds were visible from the windows they passed. Dark, cold, empty except for the occasional owl. There was something about the way the night looked that drew Ginny to it. For something so dark and cold, it was very magical and inviting. Ginny looked at Malfoy. He still hadn't answered her.

"Should I think your silence is affirming that you want to wander in silence?" Ginny asked, cocking her head to the side. Draco Malfoy was strangely similar to the grounds. Cold, silent, except for the occasional complaint or small sentences. But just like the grounds, he came alive at certain times. He was bright and energetic even in his smirking, strutting way.

"Why is it, Weasley, that every time we have to patrol together you're prodding me for conversation, but when we're locked up in the dungeons you don't say a word?" Draco asked, though he wasn't annoyed. Over the weeks Ginny had picked up on his odd quirks. When you're sort of alone and ignored for most of your life, you pick these things up quickly.

"There's something about the night, I think. It wakes me up." Ginny replied, mirroring the smirk on Malfoy's face.

"Slightly odd how something so cold and quiet can be inviting?" He asked, knowing what she meant. He had to admit, for a Weasley, she had interesting opinions.

"Exactly! You're like that sometimes you know. You come off as cold and mean, glaring at people in silence, but, I don't know... there's something about you, it's interesting and you want to know what it is."

Draco looked over at her. What was she saying? That she found him interesting? Didn't mind his company? Was she making a pass at him? Whatever it was... it was weird. Not Luna weird, just... oh forget it, he didn't know!

"Are you making a pass at me, Weasleyette? Because I'm not the type of girl that goes for that. I want flowers."

Ginny laughed like she had never laughed before. Or at least the best she's laughed since... a long time. Her laugh filled even the long silent halls and her smile lit the darkness.

"I was NOT making a pass at you. I don't make passes. They're cheesy. I was simply telling you my observations that I have collected about you." She was still smiling. Draco liked her smile. What? There's nothing wrong with liking someone's smile.

"Are you calling me cheesy then? Because I make passes."

"I don't doubt that for a minute. You seem like the cheesy pass making kind of guy. Flowers, huh? Is that how one wins you over? You're pretty easy Malfoy." Ginny questioned, eyebrow raised.

This time it was Malfoy laughing. Not a sneer or one of those laughs he has when he just pushed someone down some stairs, an almost real laugh.

"You know, you're surprisingly entertaining, Weasley. It's a bit of a shocker after listening to your brother and Potty. I would have thought their lameness would have rubbed off on you."

"It can't really rub off on you when you're constantly being pushed out or ignored." Ginny simply said, dropping her gaze to the floor.

"Either the shadows are interesting to you, or you're uncomfortable with the topic of conversation. Is that why you were sitting alone that day?" Malfoy asked. He wasn't someone that beats around the bush.

Ginny looked up and into his eyes. Behind the cold stare, behind the almost emotionless darkness, there was a glimmer of comfort. The way he stood there by the window, the moon cast and eerie glow on him. Ginny rubbed her eyes and looked down at her watch.

"Our shift is up. Where are we anyway?" she said informingly, looking around the corridor.

"Looks like you're going to avoid the question. I'm not surprised. You Weasley's always avoid things." Malfoy flatly responded. He was a bit disappointed. He thought she was different. He thought she wasn't scared of anything.

"Oh yeah, smartass? I can ask uncomfortable questions too. Tell me, why were YOU walking around that day ALONE? No friends around, no family. Why's that?" The fiery impression on Ginny's face matched the fire of her hair.

"I think we're a bit west of the front entrance."

"Looks like I'm not the only one avoiding questions here..." Ginny spoke in a sing song voice as she walked off in the direction of the entrance hall, flaming red hair whipping behind her, threatening to burn anything in its radius.

Again, Malfoy was surprised. He didn't think she had it in her to verbally stab at someone. There seems to be more than just alluring hair to her, Draco thought.

* * *

**(a/n): No one's reviewing. I don't know what to think of it. I'm hoping that'll change soon. But yes, this is when the story starts turning around. I'm going to start grouping the Chapters into larger sections so that I can start thinking of new things to write.**


	10. Chapter 10: Mixed Messages

**Chapter 10: Mixed Messages**

* * *

The weather started to chill down, and just as Ginny started getting into the potion lessons with Draco, she got sick. Someone sent her a picture of the night to cheer her up. She had a strong feeling it was Draco, though she couldn't figure out why he'd send it. She imagined why, but that certainly wasn't it.

"So are you still being tutored?" Harry asked as he flipped through a quidditch book. Ginny was on the floor of the common room, hogging all the pillows as she colored. Yes colored.

"Yup."

"Don't mind the dungeons at night?"

"Nope."

"Learning anything interesting?"

"Yeah."

"Is Malfoy bothering you."

"Nope."

"Are you going to do one word answers all night?"

"Yup."

"Alright then," Harry responded, closing his book. He got up and started to walk away. He quickly spun around though.

"Do you like Malfoy."

"Yes." Ginny dropped her crayon and covered her mouth, eyes wide.

Harry's face went absolutely white. He couldn't believe it. He didn't think she'd just openly say it like that…

"I suspected it…. I just hoped it wasn't true… Snape…. 5 perfect papers in a row… Ginny, are you pretending to be dumb to be near… to be near… MALFOY? A Malfoy! What's wrong with… Dean…. Neville… ANYONE other than MALFOY? Oh Ginny, what have you done?" Harry exclaimed as he collapsed on the coach.

"What have I done? What have I DONE? Who are you to tell me if I'm allowed to like someone or not! What, jealous that I'm not following you around anymore? If I did like DRACO Malfoy, it would be none of your business!" Ginny shrieked. The paintings on the wall covered their ears.

"Will you keep it down?" Harry whispered, covering her mouth. "Want everyone to know you like him? So… you don't? But you got 5 perfect papers in a row? Why haven't you stopped the tutoring thing if you don't like his company…"

"It's not the essays I have problems with Harry James Potter. It's the in class potions. And it isn't even any of your business what I do in my spare time. Is it cutting into Quidditch? No. So leave it alone."

"Well if you didn't like him, why did you say you did? Trying to give me a heart attack? Don't I have enough stress with the Voldemort after me?" Harry asked a little upset.

"I thought you were asking me if I'm coming to bed too."

"Then… you don't like him." Harry asked, hope all over his voice.

Ginny considered it for a while and finally said, "No. I do not like him."

"Oh thank god!" Harry ran up to Ginny and gave her a hug. He quickly realized what he was doing and let go of her, a little pink in the face. "Well… I'm going up."

As he entered the boys' dorm, Ginny sat down on the couch and mumbled, "At least one of us believes it…"

----------------------------

"So everybody is clear on that right? We're trying something new this year and we'd like it to go smoothly. Okay, meeting adjourned," Hermione chirped, very proud of how well the prefects meeting went.

It was pretty late and most students ran off to their common rooms, but not the ones signed up for patrol duties.

"You two need to stick around, it's your night to watch the halls," Ron announced to Ginny and Draco.

"What are you, my mother?" Malfoy asked sarcastically.

"If I were your mother, I'd make sure you didn't dress like such a girl," Ron snapped back.

"Watch it Weasley. Just because you can't afford clothes doesn't mean you have to rag on mine! Come on Weasleyette, I don't have all night," Draco scowled.

"On the contrary, we're on duty till 3," Ginny replied, smiling.

"Don't start. I don't need this from you."

"Oh? Are we such good friends now? Are you going to start telling me about your crushes and all the new shoes you bought the other week?" Ginny asked.

"You know, I think I detected a smidge of sarcasm in that comment. Good job," Malfoy retorted, smirking in her direction. The finally stopped walking and he leaned against a wall. "So how about that 'costume ball'. Are you taking anyone?"

"Doesn't the young man ask the girl? Anyway, I think I rather go alone," Ginny shrugged.

"You mean you don't have anyone to go with then. Yeah, I think I'm going with someone, thanks for asking," Malfoy nodded to himself.

"Oh you mean Pansy?"

"Only as a last resort. What are you going as anyway." Draco laughed.

"A scarlet woman." Ginny responded.

"Well in that case…"Draco whispered, moving closer to her, but Ginny began to laugh.

"You can never be serious can you…" she asked, sighing. All Draco did was shrug and start to walk down the hall. When he noticed she wasn't following he yelled, "well are you coming or not?"

Little did Ginny know, Draco sort of thought he meant it in a serious way.

* * *

**Reviews would be nice. Hint Hint HINT**


	11. Chapter 11: Don't Spoil It

**Chapter 11: Don't Spoil It**

* * *

The day of the masquerade ball arrived and all anyone could talk about was who they were going with and what they were wearing. Ginny got a few stuttering invites from some 3rd years, but turned them all down politely. She didn't want to be at the ball. Everyone was going with someone they liked except her. But then again she didn't like anyone… didn't want to ask that person… and he hadn't asked her. Oh whatever! She thought to herself. She was going to go stag and that's that. It was nothing but an excuse for the girls to dress up ridiculously in a desperate attempt to get attention from certain boys they fancied. She continued down the hall till a hand grabbed her arm and spun her about.

"We have a tutoring session today," Draco Malfoy flatly said.

Ginny looked down at her arm. His hand was still on it. Draco also cased his eyes down. Upon realize what he was doing he snatched his hand away and mumbled, "Sorry." He looked up at her face and didn't know what it was that caught him. She looked rather composed and calm but there was something in her eyes that gave her feelings away. Sadness, hope… and something else. A look of liking. Desire.

"What is it? Didn't get asked to the ball?" Draco asked raising an eye brow. He was rather surprised at that.

"No I got asked. But not by anyone I wanted to go with," Ginny responded shrugging. Her eyes no longer revealed anything. As if she had closed up the once change of getting at her secret.

"So you don't just give away your company to anyone?"

"No… I'd only go with someone I… never mind. I guess I'm just not as easy as you. Flowers won't get anyone anywhere with me," Ginny smiled sweetly.

"Just a romantic at heart aren't we…" Draco simply responded.

"I guess so."

"Well… I sort of have to do something tonight… you know, in preparation for this ball and all that, being Head Boy…. And… what I'm saying is, maybe we'll cut the session tonight," Draco stammered. Ginny didn't respond so he added, "Okay I'm going to go now," And ran off.

-------------------------

Ginny ran down the stairs, desperately trying to attach her mask to her face. She was late. Not only could she not find a place to finish her costume, but the bathrooms had been full of girls gluing their hair into place. So she was left behind, sitting in a chair in the corner, attaching the many pieces together. It wasn't a revealing outfit, but she rather hoped she looked well enough in it to attract someone's eye…

A tall boy stood in the corner of the Great Hall observing the many dancing, unaware of all the ladies looking at him. He didn't much care for them nor did he choose to accept their regards. He was there for one purpose and one purpose only. To find her. He looked up from his drink and was mesmerized by the site of HER.

From the complete opposite side another boy was running towards the Hall. But upon seeing what was flying towards him he stopped dead in his tracks. She was the most amazing site to behold. Dressed in a deep blue floor length gown, embroidered with gold, a princess with fiery red hair pinned back with a clip ran down the stairs to him. Correction. At him. She did not have the luck of seeing him first and collided right into him. He stumbled back but stopped their fall.

"Excuse me. I didn't see you there. Thank you for saving me the embarrassment of literally falling into the ball," She smiled and curtsied.

"I assure you, it was my pleasure of catching you," He responded giving a little bow, "Princess."

She opened the Hall doors and before entering, stole a glance back at him.

He moved to follow her but noticed something on the ground. As he bent down to pick it up, he realized it was a silver bracelet with a heart on it. Maybe he had finally won her heart after all…

All eyes were on her. People knew who she was. They just didn't know how she turned into THAT. As Ginny, walked past everyone, heads turned. Finally, she stopped at Ron's side.

"Dreadfully dull isn't it…" She yawned.

"Yeah…" Ron mumbled looking down at her. His eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Ginny…. You look…"

"Honestly Ron, isn't my ego big enough? No need to give me more reasons why I'm better than you…" Ginny laughed.

"I was going to say put some clothes on. Honestly…" Ron responded looking away, smiling. "You don't want people to get to wrong idea about you, and you certainly don't want to attract certain peoples' attention…."

"Well don't we clean up nicely," A lazy voice called out. Ginny turned her head and spotted Draco Malfoy approaching.

"No need to pick on her, Malfoy," Ron responded, grinding his teeth.

Draco turned his attention to him and said with a smirk, "I wasn't talking about her. I know Miss Weasley can dress herself. I was talking about you."

"What are you supposed to be, Malfoy?" Ginny quickly jumped in before Ron could do anything stupid.

"I'm not quite sure. All I know it makes me look right dead sexy."

"Oh? Are we going as Casanova then?" Ginny asked, tilting her head and giving him a sly smile.

"For you, I'd go as Prince Charming." Ginny's eyes quickly shot up to meet his. She tried to study his face before he closed up again. Too late. His expression was emotionless to her.

"I believe there already is someone here as Prince Charming."

"Oh really? Well, then lets make him jealous shall we? Would the princess care to dance?" Draco asked, taking out his hand.

Ron made a noise. "Ginny. Don't. He's just going to try and make a fool out of you."

Ginny quickly shot Ron a glance. "Ron. The only one looking like a fool here is you. You don't even bother dancing. You just stand there looking stupid. Excuse me." She then took Malfoy's hand and let him lead her to the center of the room.

"So… who are we making jealous today?" She asked as he spun her out.

He quickly snapped her back in and said, "Everyone, Wea…Ginny. Everyone."

Ron stood still staring in complete shock as Ginny was swept around the dance floor. A few people noticed, but it wasn't a big deal. Lots of people dance. As he gawked on, Harry spotted his friend and decided to see what was wrong.

"Is there something the matter, Ron? Did you accidentally eat a spider?" Harry asked, trying hard not to laugh at the face Ron was making. He was starting to turn funny colors.

"Ginny… is… dancing…"

"Yes Ron, most people dance at a ball."

"With Malfoy?"

"Yes Ron, most girls dance with a boy… WHAT?" Harry yelled as he finally let the name sink in. "What did you say?"

"Yeah, not so calm anymore are you Harry. Not so peachy when you realize that someone who could be your sister is dancing around with the enemy! This is worse than Krum!" Ron snapped, smacking his forehead with his hand. "And I tried to tell her not to. I tried to explain that she was crazy for even talking to him…"

"I thought she said she didn't like him…"Harry mumbled as he watched Ginny and Malfoy. She looked happy.

"…and its all Hermione's fault. If she hadn't had paired them up for patrol partners. 'it'll do them both some good' she said. Yeah we'll see what good it does…" Ron rambled on while Harry just observed.

"Hermione did this on purpose?"

"Well… not necessarily. It sort of just happened and then she decided it might be a good thing. You know, inner school relations, getting to know different people, bla bla bla bla," Ron opened and closed his hand like a duck while mimicking Hermione's voice.

Harry cleared his throat. "Yeah well, I think I'm going to go now. I have a head ache. I'll see you later, Ron."

As Harry left, the song ended and Ginny walked back over to Ron.

"Well I hope you're immensely pleased with yourself. You gave Harry a headache after he saw you with… HIM."

Ginny was taken aback. "Now why would I give Harry a headache?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you used to like him, and then all of a sudden you start hanging around with Malfoy, but you still talk to Harry, you know Ginny, you shouldn't lead a guy on," Ron replied sarcastically.

"I don't lead guys on! I don't know what his problem is. Or yours for that matter. Now excuse me. All this stupidity is starting to irritate me and I'm going to leave before I hex you," Ginny growled at Ron. She then turned on her heel and stormed out of the hall.

------------------

The doors flew open as Ginny ran down the steps and into the garden. She pushed a hanging branch out of the way as she continued to walk. A few students moved out of the storming girl's way. A 4th year was brave enough to whistle at her and in return got a smarmy remark. She finally stopped when she reached a large fountain. Ginny slowed down to a walk and finally, after circling the fountain a few times, sat down on it's ledge.

Honestly, like there was something to matter with dancing with a boy. Had it not been Malfoy and instead… Dean, then they wouldn't have made a big deal out of it. Well, Ron might have still. He was becoming prodigiously overprotective and it was not pleasing her. And Harry! What right does he have to criticize her. Just because she had moved on and found someone else to like… No. She didn't like him. She did not like Draco Malfoy!

"It's a bit cold out hear to be sitting around, don't you think?" Draco Malfoy said as he walked into sight.

"It's a bit creepy to follow someone, don't you think?" Ginny responded, turning away from him.

"Well aren't we charming tonight. You know, I thought you didn't mind hanging out with me. Am I cramping your style?" Draco asked crossing his arms and giving her a smirk.

"Stop trying to be a git. It's not cute," Ginny mumbled as she tried to get past him.

"Stop trying to run away from someone who's just trying to be your friend," Draco spat as he grabbed onto her hand.

"Let go Malfoy."

"I thought we were having fun tonight. Or is it that you only like to be pleasant when people can't see you with me."

"No one can see us here."

"So what's the problem?" He asked walking towards her.

"Nothing's the problem! I had a great time! You were wonderfully charming, even though you didn't ask me to go with you to the dance, and if you had been dressed like the guy I saw outside before I came in dressed as Prince Charming, this would have been straight out of a fairy tale!" Ginny cried, yanking her arm away from him.

"Ginny wait!" Draco yelled as he walked after her and pulled her back. She spun around and lost her balance and the worst thing imaginable to Ginny happened. They kissed. She quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered shakily.

"Hey… I wanted…" Draco started.

"NO! Don't. Don't say it. You don't want this. This… it's just stupid. We're just being dumb and acting like a bunch of stupid kids. Just… Don't Draco. Don't." Ginny stammered as she started to back away.

"I didn't want this to happen either! Do you think I planned on actually enjoying the time we spent while I tutored you? Do you think I planned on wanting to be friends with a Gryffindor? I don't know what it is about you, Ginny, but I can't keep away no matter what I do…" Draco spoke, dragging his hand through his hair.

"Don't Draco. Just don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't spoil it."

* * *

**No seriously. Review.**


	12. Chapter 12: Scared Much?

**Chapter 12: Scared Much?**

* * *

Draco just stared at her. He didn't know what to say. He tried to tell her how he felt. He tried to be what he thought she wanted. And this is what he gets?

Ginny took a breath and finally said, "I'm going to go now. Trust me, you don't want this."

"Want what? Ginny for once in your life stop being cryptic. If I wanted to be confused I'd go read Shakespeare! What are you playing at?" Draco asked throwing his arms out. He was getting frustrated with this whole situation.

"This! Me! You don't want to be with me!"

"Why is it so wrong for someone to want to be with you?"

"You don't want to be friends with me."

"I know! I want to be more than friends with you! Why won't you let me?"

"Look into my eyes and see just where I'm at. I'm a complete mess and wreck. You can do so much better. Not because of what you are, but who you are when you actually let someone in. I thought I could get that to come out of you, but I can't even fix myself. I'm broken up inside and not even I can fix me," Ginny cried. She hadn't opened up to someone like that for a long, long time. Not since… Tom.

"I think you're just scared of letting someone come near you. And I don't know why! But I wish you would just let people. They're not going to wait around forever you know…" Draco said, quietly. You could tell he was upset, confused, angry, at what she had just said. Ginny slowly walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're right. I'm sorry. But I just can't. I can't take a risk right now. Only something big will induce me to let someone in and I don't know when that will happen." She pulled away and started walking towards the doors. She looked back one last time and locked eyes with Draco Malfoy. And suddenly, she felt like she had lost the one thing she had wanted the most. Someone who would see her. Tears welled up in her eyes and she made a run for it.

-------------

Poor Ginny was so exhausted by the entire night. She just wanted to go to sleep. But obviously someone out there didn't want her to because the second she came into the common room, Harry jumped up out of the couch.

"Ginny? Ginny why are you doing this? I don't understand why you can't stay away from trouble and Draco Malfoy. Please just listen to me, I need to tell you something that I've been wanting to say for a while now…"

Ginny stopped and glared at Harry. The tears had dried by now. There was nothing but anger left. "Piss off Harry. I don't give a flying monkey's butt if "I'm torturing your poor heart" because I wasn't aware of it. I am doing what I think is right for me. Not Ron, not Hermione, and especially not you."

Harry was slightly taken aback. "So then you're fond of Malfoy, right?"

Ginny just stared at him. But finally she had to say something. "No. I'm not fond of anyone. Because I can't even make myself happy. Why would I want to add another person to the list of who I've disappointed in life." And with that, she finally got what she wanted. Sleep.

The next day Ginny avoided everyone. Or maybe everyone was avoiding her? It didn't really matter to her. Twice she saw a head of blond hair dart around the corner and twice her heart skipped a beat when she hoped it was Malfoy. She then twice mentally yelled at herself for hoping for someone she tried to push away. Harry on the other hand, seemed to be pretending like the night before didn't happen. He smiled at her, tried to talk to her. And she appreciated him not being weird about what she said. The day went seemingly well until late afternoon.

Bella and Luna wanted to work on some Charms work and careless Ginny realized she had left her book in the library.

"Are you trying to flake out of doing your work?" Bella asked, as she picked up her things.

"Of course not. Look I'll be right back. I need to go get my book and then we can study," Ginny replied, hastily throwing things into her bag.

"It looks like rain," Luna said in a sing song voice.

"Luna, the sky is clear. How does it look like rain."

Luna turned to Ginny instead of Bella and simply said, "You can smell it in the air, don't you think, Ginny?"

Ginny gave her a quizzical look and walked off in the direction of the library. It didn't take long to locate the book as there was no one else there. Who would be in the library on a Saturday. As Ginny reached for her book she noticed something that nearly gave her a heart attack. Her bracelet. Her left arm did not have her bracelet. She dropped her book on the floor as her hands flew up to her mouth. She hadn't had her bracelet for at least the whole day! Where could it be? And then a glimmer of hope popped up when she thought it might have fallen during Quidditch practice. Again, forgetting her book, she dashed out the door and right into Harry.

"What's your hurry Ginny?" Harry laughed as he caught her.

"I forgot something. Tell Bella I'll meet her in the common room!" She yelled as she spiraled around him and ran down the stairs.

Finally she reached the Guidditch pitch. She was very much so out of breath and her side was killing her. She started walking the stands where they had sat in the morning, wishing to see the sparkle of a silver bracelet with a heart charm on the end. She couldn't loose it. It was her favorite. As she realized it wasn't in the stands, Ginny started to have a panic attack. That meant it had to be in the grass somewhere! It would take all night to find! And how was she going to find a 7 inch piece of chain link silver in all that grass? Call her crazy, but Ginny made her way down to the grass anyway. To add to it all, it started to rain. Yes rain. Curse Luna! Ginny thought, as she was soaked to the bone on her hands and knees. This was pointless. It was gone. She rolled over on her back and spread her arms out and began to cry as the cold rain drops hit her face. She finally stopped crying, when she realized it won't help her find the bracelet. And for all she knows, it probably wasn't even in the field. She started to laugh. Because there just wasn't anything left to do. However, the next thing she knew, she heard someone walking very fast towards her yelling, "Are you crazy!"

"Yes. I'm quite sure I am most days. And on top of that, completely and reversible screwed up," She replied through fits of laughs and giggles.

"You'd have to be since you are lying here, in the rain, without even a cloak," Draco Malfoy said, as he smiled down at her.

"you're just as crazy as me for being out here in the rain."

"Yes quite possibly so, but I was smart enough to bring a cloak."

Ginny then stopped laughing and instead began to cry again. Draco didn't know what to do. There was a girl, spread eagle on the wet grass, looking up into the sky as the rain drops rolled down her face, slacks covered in grass marks, crying, and he was still positive he had never met a more beautiful girl in his life.

"Yeah… could you possibly stop crying? It's making me uncomfortable…" Draco asked, hands in his pockets as he looked away from Ginny.

"I can't help it. It just keeps happening."

"Right… well could you at least get up and put this cloak on?" Draco asked awkwardly. He really didn't like these touchy feely situations.

"I'm not taking your cloak Draco Malfoy. I'm already wet. I don't see why you should get wet as well," Ginny answered in a monotone voice.

"Now I know you are crazy for sure because had you been sane, you would have realized that I would not give you a cloak if it meant I was going to get wet. I meant the one I have with me," Draco responded, as he dangled the cloak over her head.

"Do you always carry an extra cloak with you? Because it seems to me like you brought it on purpose."

"Yes, I often go walking in the rain in hopes of finding a girl that needs a cloak," Draco said as he pulled Ginny up on her feet. He pulled the cloak around her, and put up her hood for her. But he did not remove his hands from the hoods edge.

"How did you know I was out here?" Ginny asked, lifting her eyes up to him. Her cheeks were slightly pink from the embarrassing stance they were in.

"I saw you running over the lawn from a window and I knew you'd get wet so I decided to follow you. Not to mention its dark out and there are weird things in the forest. Wouldn't want to have you get killed."

Ginny breathed in awkwardly. She didn't know what to do. "Way to make the situation uncomfortable Malfoy."

"Why don't you let anyone in? Why don't you let ME in, Ginny Weasley? You don't know what you want. You just close yourself off whenever someone does something nice for you. But you make it seem like you have no problem with them till that point. Why don't you just make up your mind?" Draco asked, dropping his arms by his side.

Suddenly Ginny's eyes regained their fiery brilliance. "Why don't I make up my mind? You're just as lost as I am! For the past 6 years I have seen you make fun of people and point out their faults for the world to see, but not once did you talk about yourself. And then out of the blue you start acting nice to me. After 6 years or more making fun of my family, my connections? You choose to start acting civilly to me now? And you say I'm lost and need to make up my mind?" She grabbed the front of his cloak and pulled him closer to her. She could feel his unsteady breath on her cold face. "Am I right?... I ask you, am I right."

* * *

Thanks to **Jacc**, **die Loreley**, **eliana-moran**, **lostinsidesaveme**, **Jessica Halliwell Potter**, and**arrestingseraph** for reviewing my little story here! It is greatly appreciated. 


	13. Chapter 13: Change of Heart

**Chapter 13: Change of Heart**

* * *

Draco cleared his throat and looked down at the ground. "Yes. You're right."

Ginny didn't know what to say. "Excuse me?"

"But… I came down here in hopes of clearing everything up. And… I don't know if I have yet," Draco spoke as he lifted his gaze to Ginny again. "But being with you… I don't know, it sort of makes me forget about it all." He coughed for no reason. He realized he was being rediculously cheesy and he didn't know how the bloody hell he had gotten this way! She wasn't even TRYING to attract him. And if she was, she was damn good at it.

"You realize that was the sappiest thing I have ever heard you say, right? It's sort of weird, you being... nice I guess..." Ginny spoke shakely. It was so hard not to laugh. She knew it was hard for him for whatever reason to say it. But it was a bit fluffy.

"Right so now that I know lying my heart out like that will get it run over by a train..."

"Sorry. No really, it was nice. I'm just not used to it is all."

They just stood there together for a moment. Rain falling down their faces. Finally Draco broke the silence.

"So… why were you down here?"

"I… I realized earlier that I had lost something important. A bracelet. With a little heart on it that my mother had given me after my first year at Hogwarts. But I realize, it's gone forever, as is the girl that received the gift. I guess I'm just attached to it because I hope one day I can find that girl and be okay again," Ginny answered, teary eyed. "But you know, standing here now, like this, I think I'm fine with not finding the thing."

Draco began digging around in his pockets. "Was it silver?"

"Yeah."

He finally stopped fidgeting and his hand pulled out a little bag. "Hold out your hand."

"I swear, if it's trash, I'll hex you." Ginny laughed.

"And if it's not?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow with curiosity.

"I don't know. Depends on what it is."

"Okay, we'll discuss a reward after I give this to you." He untied the bag and tipped its contents out into her hand. It was a silver bracelet with a heart at the end of it. Ginny just stared at it. She didn't know what to say. What to do. She just stared at it. Draco smiled.

"I found your heart last night. Even though you slightly stepped on mine. It fell off after you plowed into… well, me. Outside the Great Hall." He picked it up and locked it around her left wrist again.

" You?..."

"Me."

"But…"  
"Yeah I took the mask off. It did nothing for my face."

"Will you let me finish a complete thought!"

"Yeah I guess." Ginny just stood there for a second. She really have an answer to the entire situation. It was amazingly overwhelming.

"I don't know what to say."

"Well see, that's why I finish your thoughts for you. I can't stand it when people don't know what to say," Draco replied, back to his usual self, smirk and all. And Ginny when back to being herself, and smacked him in the arm.

-------------------

Ginny entered the Gryffindor Common room very quietly in a slight daze. Her hair was wet, her cheeks were red and she didn't acknowledge anyone. Hermione and her friends however had to stop her when she didn't come to sit with them.

"Ginny! Where is your book?" Bella asked genuinely confused by the way she was acting. "Aren't we going to study?"

"Oh right… I forgot my book," Ginny said shaking her head and smiling for no reason.

"Yes… and you said you were going to get it."

"Right. And I then realized I had lost my bracelet." Ginny said holding up her wrist. She smiled even bigger at this.

"I have your book for you. You left it when you ran out. Is that why you're all wet?" Harry asked quizzically. Everyone was rather suspicious of Ginny's weird mood.

"Yeah. I ran out there and it started to rain."

"You weren't wearing a cloak when you left. Where'd you get that one," Hermione asked slowly.

"Oh." Ginny blushed. "I ran into a friend… Susan Bones. She gave it to me because she was just coming in."

"It's rather big for a cloak from Susan Bones…." Ron mumbled.

"It's her brother's old cloak. She said it's not a big deal. I have to go," Ginny mumbled quickly as her cheeks turned flaming red.

As she closed the dorm door, she jumped on her bed and smiled. She really loved the rain. She loved the way it smelled. Her cheeks again turned red as she remember what had just minutes ago happened. She quickly realized that everyone was rather suspicious for some reason about the stupid cloak. She decided to unpin it reluctantly and hide it in her trunk. She'd give it back later….

Downstairs Hermione sat quietly and continued to look at the girl's dorm door. There was something going on. It was obviously not of much importance to Ron and Harry as they had resumed their chess game, but she knew something was going on. And she had to know what it was.

The next morning, Ginny went skipping down to breakfast. Finally, things were going in the right direction. She knew she deserved this. There was nothing wrong with everything going right. Some people, however, did see something wrong in the way she was acting. Ever since Ginny came back from her rain rendezvous, Hermione had suspected that things were not right. Ginny was hiding something. And the last time Ginny Weasley had hid something, a dangerous animal had been set loose in the castle. Who's job was it if not the Head Girl's to make sure everything was right?

"Well guys, it's been fun, but I have to run off to my first class" Ginny chirped, smiling widely at everyone. It was too early for her to be this happy. Ginny Weasley was not a morning person.

"Alright… well we'll see you later I guess," Ron responded, not even bothering to cover his mouth as he yawned. The second she had skipped off towards the doors, he turned to Harry and said, "That girl there is bloody mental." Harry simply lifted up his drowsy head and nodded. But Ron continued anyway. "I mean, you'd think she was hiding a boyfriend or something." At this, Hermione looked up. Ron always said really random things. But they usually turned out to be right when he was merrily trying to joke. She quickly snatched up her things and made a run after Ginny.

"It seems to be contagious, mate…" Harry laughed as they watched Hermione run off as well. "maybe they have some sort of potion against it."

Ginny walked quickly down the hallways, scanning the crowds of people. Finally, her eyes lit up when she saw him.

"Hi Draco. I'll see you tonight during our patrol?" She asked, giving him a smile. Draco looked up from his book and locked eyes with Ginny. For the first time, she felt like it could work. But then Pansy had to speak.

"You're joking right? A filthy thing like you hanging out with Draco Malfoy,here? He doesn't socialize with blood traitors like the likes of you Weasley," Pansy laughed, putting her arm around Draco. He looked away from Ginny and up at Pansy who was standing at his side.

Ginny on the other hand, looked like she was on the verge of tears. He didn't acknowledge her existence. He had simply looked away. The nerve of him to just humiliate her like that!

"Aww, look boys. I think we broke her heart. OOOH did you have a crush on dear ol' Draco here? Isn't that precious…" Pansy cooed, crossing her arms and giving Ginny the one over. "My my, we do have high aspirations don't we." At this the entire crowd started to hoot and holler. Draco looked down at his book again and gave a little smirk.

Blaise noticed this instantly and had to take advantage. "Well it doesn't look like he's interested. But then again, I'd be glad to patrol with a fine slice like yourself…" Like on cue they all again started to laugh.

And Ginny just stood there. She couldn't move. She couldn't speak. All she could do was stare at Draco. And he wouldn't even give her the satisfaction of looking at her when he mocked her. She put her hand in her pocket in search of her wand. She didn't know what was going through her mind, thinking about taking on the lot of them single handed, but instead of a wand, she felt a piece of paper. She pulled it out and saw what it was. Channeling all her anger into it, Ginny crumpled it up and tossed it at Draco's forehead. She wasn't going to cry in front of them. She wouldn't stoop that low. With a quick turn she ran down the hallway, away from the laughter. A few people turned to see what was going on as she ran towards no destination in mind.

"I don't know Draco, it would have been fun to just take her up on her offer. You know, just for the sake of it. I mean, she's not bad looking…" one of the guys laughed punching Draco in the arm. All Draco did was laugh and pick up the paper. He smoothed it out and saw that it was a photograph of the night sky. He quickly looked down the hall, but Ginny was gone. He suddenly got the feeling that he had lost her for good. This wasn't going to be easy to fix. He smoothly slipped the photo in his pocket and told the gang they had class to get to.

As he walked down the hall, a girl hid behind a book, pretending to read. When she knew to coast was clear she put her book away and crossed her arms and smiled. Well, it seems that whatever was up with Ginny was soon coming to an end. It was all going to go back to normal. After all, it was only a little school girl crush.

* * *

**Good lord! I'm grossing myself out. This is rediculously and completely cheesy. And I don't know how to s top it now that it has started. I mean, it just keep coming! Yeah I know die Loreley, Draco is well... to freakin sweet. I think I'm going to dry and un-sissy him soon. It's just... I can't help it.**


	14. Chapter 14: Who Are You Trying to Fool?

**Chapter 14: Who Are You Trying to Fool?**

* * *

Ginny didn't know why it effected her so much. After all it was just Malfoy. Stupid, conceited, selfish, … Malfoy… she thought as she saw him approaching him. She refused to let him see her again the way she had been that morning. Never again would she set herself up for such a fall. Who did he think he was? She knew who he thought he was. He fancied himself the Slytherin Prince for goodness' sakes! But Ginny wasn't going to let some good for nothing…BOY step all over her again. No. She was done with it all. Better yet, she could get even. As she heard his steps come closer she pulled out her book and began to read. 

Draco watched her cross her legs on the window ledge and stare intently at the page. She wasn't reading however because her eyes weren't moving. He knew she was mad.

"Ginny." But she didn't answer. "Fine." Was all he said as he got down on his knees so that he could be at eye level.

Finally she cracked. "WHAT is it that you want Malfoy? Unless there's some student catching the tapestries on fire or a pair of them dueling, I don't want to hear it," She spat, eyes blazing.

"Ginny come on! Don't be thick! You know I couldn't do anything earlier! Don't be mad about something that stupid."

"Stupid? Stupid! Am I just stupid because that's exactly what that was about. It was about me. It seems like I'm not the one that is scared of people seeing us together…" Ginny said in a cold tone.

"Do you remember everything I say to use against me later?" Draco asked, looking down at his hands. He finally dared to look up at Ginny. In the dark, sitting in front of the window, she seemed to glow pure white light. He couldn't take it anymore. "Ginny please," He began as he took her wrists. She began to shake as she slouched down further into the window. He quickly got up and pulled her close to him. But Ginny used the fists her hands had formed and pushed away from him before he could see her cry. She retreated a little, half her face hidden in the darkness of the hallway. It reflected the way she felt on the inside. Half of her wanted nothing more than to run to him, the other half wanted to kick him into a bloody pulp.

"No. Don't touch me. Don't come near… me. I don't want to hear your excuses. Because I just don't care Draco Malfoy," She laughed shaking her head. As she did a few tears escaped her eyes but she didn't wipe them away or try to hide them. "Don't you get it? It doesn't bother me anymore. I realize that you're not different. You're the same guy I've known all my life. And that makes me see you're not the guy for me. I don't want to hear the excuses. 'Oh Ginny, I just don't think they'll understand what we are'. Save it for someone who'll believe it. Save it for someone who might be willing to take it. Really just don't bother explaining because I should be the one explaining. You see I don't care about you Draco. I don't like you so it really doesn't matter. Yeah it might have seemed like I liked you, but really, I liked the idea of you. Nothing more. You see, this is why you shouldn't feel sorry for me, because I don't want anyone to get close. I don't want a relationship. Maybe just a fling, but we didn't even have that."

"Ginny…" Draco began as he pulled his hand through his hair. She didn't mean any of it and he could see it. She just didn't want to show how hurt she really was. She didn't want to show that she finally let someone come close and it had backfired. How could he have done this to her. He knew how. Its because he didn't realize that she wasn't like other girls. He couldn't toy with her and expect her to bounce back. He didn't realize he should have figured out what he thought before he jumped in head first. And now, infront of him stood a girl crushed to nothing and he couldn't do anything about it.

"I'm not for you Draco Malfoy. I'm not for anyone. I'm too disconnected with my emotions to just be able to tap back into them when someone needs something. I'm sorry…"

"Ginny STOP IT! Who are you trying to fool? I know I hurt you. I know I can probably never get you back after this. I know okay! Just stop trying to act tough. You don't have to." Malfoy spoke, trying to keep his voice steady sounding unaffected. But all that went to hell when he saw her collapse to the ground.

"How could you do this to me Draco? How could you just use me like that and throw me away when you decided I wasn't good enough…" She cried into shirt as he held her. So much for holding it together in front of him.

"No. You're the one that's too good for me. I don't deserve you because of the way I acted…" He mumbled.

"Just leave me alone… Go away."

"No I'm not leaving you alone here like this."

"FINE! Then I'm leaving you alone here!" Ginny yelled as she pushed him away from her. She got up, wiped her eyes, grabbed her book and walked off, leaving Draco on his knees in the middle of the hallway.

* * *


	15. Chapter 15: Sorry Good For Nothing Heart

**Chapter 15: Sorry Good For Nothing Heart**

* * *

Ginny ran into the Gryffindor Common room, right past Ron, Harry, and Hermione, eyes watering once again as she dashed up the stairs to the girls' dorms.

Harry turned to Hermione and rubbing his arm said, "Perhaps it would be wise to go check on her, you think?"

Hermione gave him a quizzical look and replied, "We don't even know what's wrong. For all we know, she's just got something in her eye…"

"Are you serious, Hermione? She just ran in here on the verge of tears and you think she's just got a speck of dust in her eyes?" Ron asked, giving Hermione a look.

"Well it's not my place to just run up there and start badgering her! The best thing to do is to just let her cry it out. She'll be fine in a little bit."

"Whatever you say Hermione…" Harry mumbled as he sat down on the couch, occasionally glancing at the Girls' door.

But Ginny was not okay. She would not be fine after a good cry. Her head ached, her eyes stung, and she was pretty sure she just did the dumbest thing of her life. Why did she have to be so stubborn? Why couldn't she have at least show a little class and listen to him and THEN stepped all over his sorry good for nothing heart. But it hadn't been Draco Malfoy's heart she had wounded. She was pretty sure he didn't have one at this point. No, it had simply been her own. With ever attempt to look calm and unaffected, it had been like she had grabbed a knife and stabbed herself.

Ginny crawled to the end of her bed and pulled out a black cloak of rich fabric and covered herself as she cried herself to sleep. She would just have to do a better job of it all tomorrow morning….

--------------

Upon awaking, Ginny's eyes landed on the massive amount of red on her bed. Her eyes quickly snapped open and realized that it wasn't blood, or ugly sweaters from mum, but in fact, batches of roses and red ribbon. She was lying in a pile of red roses for some reason and she could not, for the life of her, figure out what they were doing there. But quickly this thought was answered with the entering of Dobby struggling with a particularly large bundle of red roses.

"Dobby, what are you doing with those? And why are there already some on my bed?" Ginny asked, rubbing her sore head. She really should refrain from crying before bed. It makes you feel like crap afterwards.

"Good morning Miss Weasley! Dobby is only doing what Sir asked him to. Dobby is to deliver these to you, Miss Weasley," Dobby beamed as he threw the flowers onto the bed. This explained why they were all scattered about.

"That doesn't explain why all these are here, Dobby."

"Oh, excuse me Miss Weasley. Why, I was told to bring these to you from Master Malfoy. You know, you shouldn't associate with him, Miss Weasley, he's bad news…" Dobby began as he tried to gather the flowers into a pile.

"Yes… So I've been told. But don't worry Dobby, I'm not associated myself with him anymore. Now take these back to him." Ginny replied covering her eyes and shaking her head. She did not have the patience to deal with him herself.

"But, Miss Weasley, I was told to give these to you…"

"Fine. Then Give me half and give the rest back to him."

"Are you sure Miss Weasl…."

"YES DOBBY!" Ginny yelled as she picked up half of her pile and threw them into the fire. She gathered up the black cloak, accidentally catching some of the roses with it, and threw it in the trunk. The remaining few she ripped to shreds, stuck them in a piece of parchment, and stormed down the stairs to the common room.

"Harry I need to borrow your owl," Ginny simply said as she walked up to a half away boy.

"'lright, but what for?" Harry responded while he yawned.

"Just need to return something to someone…"

"Is it important?" Harry called after Ginny as she walked towards the door.

"No… just someone's heart on a stick, hopefully," Ginny mumbled to herself as she slammed the portrait shut.

-------------------

Draco was sitting in the Great Hall, eating a nice stack of pancakes with a side of bacon, if you wish to know, when a white owl, resembling Potter's, came down and dropped him an envelope. Hand made out of a bit of parchment. He instantly lunged for it, and with a quick swipe of his fingers, the thing fell apart, emptying out a hand full of torn up red rose bits.

"Uh huh…" Draco sighed, as he swiped the red pile of mutilation off of his new pants.

Blaize, as he walked by and ruffled Draco's hair, grabbing a plate of eggs, asked curiously, "So not to pry or anything, but what's with the mess of red bits, man? Starting your own potpourri company?"

"Yes, you know, make my mark in this world, one good smelling home at a time…" Draco spoke, grinning at his friend. "Yeah… sent some flowers to someone, I guess they're allergic to roses…"

"So that means…" Blaize began with a wicked smile.

"I'll be sending more," Draco finished, crumpling up the parchment and tossing it at a first year as he made his way out.

"Try orchids this time!" Blaize laughed after him. A hand full of students looked his way, giving odd confused looks.

Blaize shrugged and said, "Black thumb. Can't keep a fake plant alive. I've heard Orchids are indestructible. A bit temperamental like him too…"

-----------------------

Ginny sat on the dorm room floor, ripping roses she had picked out of her trunk to pieces in front of a blazing fire. When she finished with one, she would stick the whole clump into a bowl, pour something on top, and stick it by the fire. She would then pluck another rose, rip the head off viciously, and shred it viciously.

This, was a very odd sight to behold when Hermione first entered the room. "What, did that poor flower ever do to you? If this won't get my head ripped off, what are you doing Ginny?"

"Making potpourri," Ginny simply answered, as she cruelly tore some petals off.

"Oh! That's creative! Where did you get the flowers anyway?"

"Uhh…." Ginny began. How would she account for the flowers without mentioning Draco? "Uhh… Bella got some from some creepy 3rd year so she gave them to me. You know, if you want some, I can give you a baggie when I'm done…"

"That's nice of you. Well, glad you're not all sad anymore…" Hermione chirped as she closed the door.

"Sure you are…" Ginny mumbled as she threw the rest of the mess into the fire, the leaves instantly disintegrating into a fiery heap, and let the petals in the bowl dry.


	16. Chapter 16: Walking Distraction

**Chapter 16: Walking Distraction**

* * *

That same day, after sending Ginny some orchids this time (that Ginny mostly ripped to shreds except for 3. Hey a girl likes nice things), Draco made his way down to the dungeons where Ginny was already sitting waiting for him…. In HIS cloak. He smirked to himself as he closed the door. Instead of the expected speech from Ginny about not sending her things and how she didn't care, all he got was a monotone voice that simply said, "I need to practice this potion," as she motioned to a list of ingredients in her textbook.

"Didn't you do this one today in class?" Draco asked, also ignoring their little flower battle.

"Yes but I didn't finish again. I've been…distracted lately," Ginny stated, glaring at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Didn't understand it or what?" He asked, ignoring her last comment.

"No I got a perfect grade on the written research, I just can't seem to do the procedure correctly."

"Alright, well start the caldron at a slow boil and go find these roots," Draco mumbled as he ripped off a list he made for her.

"I don't understand. Two of these aren't in the book…" Ginny stated, giving Draco a confused look.

"Those two help the potion react faster, it'll give you more time to do the rest of it. Just thought you aught to know. That first one," He said, walking behind her and pointing to his list, "Can be used in any potion, but the second, you'll need to find one similar to it that won't blow the whole thing up, you know, one that will mesh well with the stuff you're putting in," He finished looking at her face over her shoulder. He liked the way her eyes lit up when she found something interesting. "You'll probably be able to figure it out when you're writing the essay."

Ginny looked over at him, locked eyes, and quickly looked down. She cleared her throat and said, "Okay thanks. That'll be a big help…"

Ginny was mesmerized how much faster everything went with the little clue Draco gave her. "How did you learn about this anyway…" She asked as she sterred the potion three times to the left and then once to the right.

Draco shrugged. "Little outside reading. We also learned about it this year."

At the end of their session, after Ginny cleaned up and was making her way to the door, Draco yelled after her. "Hey! You forgot something."

Ginny turned around just as Draco tossed her something small wrapped in brown paper. "This isn't mine."

"It is now," Draco replied with a smirk.

"Take it back," Ginny said through semi-clenched teeth as she stormed towards him.

"Hey, I just got you something…"Draco began.

Ginny stopped in her tracks. She didn't want anything from him. What she had wanted from him he hadn't given. Material things weren't important to someone who never had a lot of them.

"It's just a present." Draco finished. She hadn't had heard a thing in between. Hopefully it wasn't important.

"Yeah well I've got something for you too," She said smiling, giving him a rued gesture and throwing the thing back at him.

She was almost at the main hall, when someone grabbed her by the arm and spun her around, making Ginny grab onto a handful of robes attached to a pair of strong arms. She didn't realize it, but she was in a very shallow dip position.

"Nice dance moves Weasley, but I didn't run after you for a Tango in the night," Draco spoke, smiling as he began to pull her up.

"What? Two left feet Malfoy?" Ginny sneered, but before she knew what he was doing, he pulled quickly and spun her out with one hand. With the same quick motion, she was back in his arms, quite surprised.

"I really don't think so Weasley. A Malfoy is brought up with some etiquette," Giving Ginny a seemingly innocent smirk. And had she not been brought up with a handful of older brothers, this might have dropped her guard a bit. However, she knew male tactics very well for the most part.

"Riiight, as much as I like to have discussions about your behaviors, I need to be going," Ginny replied icily. For someone with such a fiery temper, she sure did have an icy look and matching heart when needed.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn all the time?" Draco asked, marching right behind her.

"Why do you have to be so persistent?" Ginny retorted.

As he pulled Ginny to a stop, forcing her to close her eyes to calm herself down, he whispered in her ear, "Because it's in my nature."

Ginny smiled and inched her face towards his. As he began to lower his blond head, Ginny bypassed his mouth and whispered into his ear, "As it is in my nature to be abominably stubborn," and with a swift motion of her hand, slapped him. "And THAT is for trying to kiss me again!" With a fake smile, she skipped off towards Gryffindor Tower.

Draco starred after her and after rubbing his cheek which was now quite pink and warm, and as that annoying tingling sensation fell on him, he cleared his throat and grumbled, "Well that hurt…" as he walked off to his respective common room; though, with a triumphant smile when he heard a very angry shriek coming from the direction Ginny had skipped off to.

-------------------

"That slime ball!" Ginny yelled, as she slammed the portrait door and stormed up to her dorm. She had thought she had felt a wait on her pocket, but she had simply shrugged it off as his hand. How could she have not supposed that he would stoop to that level!

Ginny didn't know what to do. He would surely feel quite triumphant if she stormed back down through the castle to return the thing and she certainly didn't want to give him that pleasure, she thought as she turned in circles looking down at the box wrapped in paper and string. But if she didn't give it back, then he'd think that she liked it and that she wanted to be friends again… or whatever he was after. She continued to twirl as she debated the pros and cons of the situation. But if she kept it, maybe he'd give up. And maybe it wasn't that expensive, grand, or special…. She finally sighed and fell back onto her four-poster. Rolling over with her chin in a pillow, she untied the strings and pulled the paper off. On top of the box was a note.

"The pen is mightier than the sword. And though you could probably give a fair fight, I much prefer your verbal lashings. Because mum said never to hit a girl." Ginny smirked to herself. What a sappy thing to write. The boy was obviously going soft. With slightly a shaky hand, she pulled the lid off the thin box. Inside was the most beautiful quill she had ever seen. The handle looked gold foiled, though it wouldn't surprise her if it was really solid gold and the feather was a deep emerald green. It obviously cost a fortune. She frowned to herself. It was a beautiful present but she couldn't keep it. She just couldn't.

With slightly a heavy heart, she put the quill back gently and rewrapped it, addressing it to the sender. She quickly jumped down the stairs three at a time and ran up to Harry yelling, "Hey-can-I-use-your-owl-again-it's…"

Harry blinked a few times and finally after Ginny jumped in one spot for a few moments responded, "Yeah sure. Important business and all. But next time? Try to ask in more than one breath and one long word." She pecked him on the cheek and ran out of the portrait where the Fat Lady mumbled, "Absolutely no manners!"

Harry stood there for a second slightly shocked as he put a hand up to his face.


	17. Chapter 17:Token of Admiration

**Chapter 17: Token of Admiration**

* * *

Sitting in the dark common room, being only lit by a single fireplace, Draco could feel himself falling asleep. But he couldn't, he thought to himself as he shook his head, making his hair fly all over while rubbing his eyes. He had stuff to do. Finish essays, plot the seduction of Ginny, finish more essays…

Just as he finished scribbling some chicken scratch writing in an attempt to quickly get the History of Magic essay completed, Blaize came jumping in. As he looked around and his gaze found Draco's form, he smirked to himself, stuck his hands in his pockets and nonchalantly walked over.

"So." He simply said.

"So what? Speak. I have a lot of essays to write so if you can't go five seconds without being a complete wanker, I don't care," Draco snapped groggily.

"Well aren't we cranky tonight… Fine," Blaize sighed, as he pulled a small box from his pocket, "If you don't want what I have from this mysterious girl you're pursuing, I'm just going to take it to our room and wait till you're on hands and knees groveling for it. You know I've been in a need to hear some groveling lately…" But before he could finish, Draco had jumped up and had snatched the box from his out stretched had that he had used to dangle the parcel over Draco like a bone to a dog.

"Give me that. Leave the groveling to Parkinson…" Draco replied with a smirk. He situated himself in on the couch and unwrapped the box, but as he lifted the lid, he was slightly put off.

"Hey that's pretty cool, can I have it?" Blaize asked, sitting on the arm rest of the couch.

"A, it's a girl's quill, B, I plan on sending it back, and C," Draco said slowly, pausing before he smacked Blaize in the forehead, "You're a prat."

"And you're ridiculously persistent and unyielding. Don't you get it, this woman poses the talent of not being taken in by expensive gifts and stupid flattery. I am slightly appalled by this but at the same time, intrigued."

"And that is why I'm sending it back. But with a little bonus."

"Did you ever think that maybe, just maybe, she won't respond to flowers and useless gifts?"

"So I should send her a mop with a note saying 'Here's something useful, with love from Draco'? Get real Blaize, girl's don't want that. They want useless crap."

"Well aren't you confident for someone who's been shut down twice that I've now seen. I'm assuming this is the same girl that send you the maimed flowers."

"Assume away, but I need to find where I put the other part of her gift," Draco smiled sweetly at his friend as he patted his head. Blaize smacked his hand away.

"OOH! You were prepared to be shut down! Okay now I don't feel bad for you, but for the girl. God knows what you're planning now…"

---------------

The next morning Ginny didn't go down to breakfast. She didn't want to do anything. All of the pretending like she was fine and "I am girl hear me roar" caught up to her. She wasn't fine. She felt like she was missing something. Whether she wanted to face it or not, Draco Malfoy had turned into a sort of friend. Always there to annoy her, something to depend on and expect. She smiled to herself. Yeah, Draco was like a friend. He pestered her, he helped her, he was there to talk to. And before… she sighed. Before she had started to feel things for him that she shouldn't have, it was good. Just then, as Ginny sat on the floor by her trunk, Bella ran in.

"Sorry, but I have to give this to you. The owl almost ate my finger because I wouldn't take it in the first place. I don't want it to go get it's friends if I don't give it to you," She said giggling as she handed Ginny a medium sized box.

"What is it?" Ginny asked, getting up and taking the mysterious package.

"No clue, but I'll leave it to you to find out. Never really got to finish eating thanks to you…" Bella replied, hands on her hips. "You going to come down too?"

"No not really hungry. Thanks for bringing this," Ginny said, waving at the door as she sat down on her bed and began unwrapping. When Bella had left she lifted the lid and found a note resting on some tissue paper. She frowned at it and read out loud to herself, "Well, a normal person with manners would have accepted the gift graciously, but seeing as it's you, I decided to piss you off and send it back. With a bonus, Draco."

She crumpled the note and mumbled, "Stupid prat…" She sat with her arms crossed for a moment, debating just sending the thing back before looking at it. But, curiosity got the better of her. Pushing the tissue paper back, she found the original quill on top of a leather bound, rich mocha colored notebook. She opened up to the first page where the satin ribbon was holding a spot. Again, a lovely note from Draco was present to haunt her. "A place to write down all the things you won't tell me. I know you have a lot more in your head than ideas of physically kicking me right now. Thought you could use it."

At first Ginny didn't know what to say. She had expected worse. Money, jewelry… But something sentimental as a notebook? No. She suddenly began to scowl. Oh what did he know! There wasn't anything she couldn't tell him to his face. Why did he have to so arrogant all the time and think he knew anything about her! She dumped the contents of the box out onto the bed. Along with the notebook and quill, there were 2 daisies. She screamed in anger. Grabbing some parchment she wrapped the quill and book in it, and tied one of the daisies on the outside. The other she tossed carelessly into her trunk which already had 3 roses, 2 orchids, and Draco's cloak. She pulled another sheet of parchment out and wrote a quick note, ran out of the portal and up to the owlery.

--------------------

5 minutes later, in the Great Hall at the Slytherin table, Draco, while eating his toast and bacon received a sloppy bundle in his lap.

"What's this? A token of admiration?" Blaize joked as he stabbed at his eggs while looking at Draco.

"I seriously doubt that…" Draco replied cautiously as he noticed the battered state of the flower. As he unwrapped the package, the first thing that fell out was a note. He picked it up and said, "Yes as I expected."

"Well go ahead, don't leave me in suspense…" Blaize replied not really paying attention to Draco or else he would have noticed that the quill was in the bundle.

Draco cleared his throat and read out loud, "I have no problem telling you my deep thoughts. So here's one, kiss my… (Blaize you have sensitive ears so I'll skip that part)… you waste of air." He folded the note and stuck it in his pocket.

On his left Blaize spit out his orange juice at a first year before he fell out of his seat laughing.

Draco looked down at his friend and said, "Yes. You're a great comfort. Now come along, this calls for a dig into the other gifts."

"You mean the 'I'm sorry for being such a pain in the uh oh' gifts?"

"You get more and more clever by the minute, did you know that, Blaize? More and more clever…"


	18. Chapter 18: Winning Someone Over

**Chapter 18: Winning Someone Over**

* * *

By the afternoon, Ginny received a bouquet of freesias with a note that said, "I love to piss you off. You look cute mad."

After sending a note that simply said, "Piss off," and throwing three flowers into the trunk and giving the rest to Ron to give to Hermione. Before she knew it, it was time to go on patrol… with Draco.

"Quit following me." Ginny spat behind her into the darkness.

"We're on patrol together," Draco replies out of the dark, walking casually behind her.

Ginny mumbled something to herself.

"Now that wasn't a very lady like thing to say…" Draco whispered as he held onto her elbow, pulling her towards him. He could feel her shiver beside him.

"Oh piss it! Damn it Malfoy! Leave me alone! Don't you have some piece of arse to follow around!" Ginny yelled yanking her arm away from him. Suddenly she realized how cold the corridors were after being so close to Draco's warmth.

"Language Weasley, my ears…"

"… Don't work! I've told you not to send me things and what do I find a mere hour after sending you a rather clever but mean comment? Expensive perfume. And flowers. Again!"

"Getting tired of my tokens of admiration?" Draco asked casually, know exactly how to push her buttons.

"Well you are getting quite repetitive. One has an opportunity to tire quickly in this case…"

"What if I ride into the night sky and bring down a box of stars for you?" Draco asked simply. Ginny turned around to look him in the eyes, but realized it was too dark to see anything. So she just took it as a sarcastic remark and didn't answer.

"So I take it you really can't be won over with flowers… I should have realized you weren't just trying to be cute with that…" Draco said as he walked ahead of Ginny down the empty hall.

"I wasn't trying to be cute. It just comes naturally," Ginny replied sarcastically.

"And you weren't a fan of the sentimental gifts…"

"Because you didn't mean it!" Ginny yelled as she pushed past Draco. He gave her a quizzical look. She looked back and said, "I'm tired of walking behind you. My turn to lead."

"Because it would kill you to walk WITH me…" Draco replied sarcastically.

"I don't want anything from you…"

"You weren't trying to be hard to get? So next time…"

"So next time, why don't you try something new and listen to me before you go and blow a ridiculous amount of money on flowers?" Ginny yelled over her shoulder as she stalked off towards the library.

"Or I could send a bigger amount…" Draco answered with his infamous smirk, pushing the doors open again before they smacked him in the face.

"ARRR! Why don't you just get a clue Malfoy?" Ginny shrieked as she stopped in the potions section and spun around, fiery hair whipping around her, the ends a warning golden color.

"And don't say you don't want anything from me, Ginny. Who are you fooling. You want something alright…"

"I don't want anything," Ginny mumbled while she looked down at her feet. Draco just stared at her. He didn't say anything, but then again he never had to make Ginny uncomfortable. She started to fidget and rub her arm.

"Yeah well it's nothing you can give me, it turns out…" Ginny replied coldly.

"How does jewelry sound?" Draco asked smiling, casually leaning against a bookcase.

"How does 'Kiss my…'" Ginny began, fists clenched at her sides as Draco walked up to her, towering over Ginny's small form.

"Don't mind if I do," Draco whispered before pulling Ginny towards him and planting an ardent kiss onto her mouth. With a natural reaction, after the initial shock, Ginny kissed back as her arms brushed up his black shirt and onto his shoulders. She couldn't help it. She would have settled for friendship but… Draco tangled a hand into the mass of Ginny's fire hair and leaned towards one of the book cases. Ginny's back lodged between to protruding volumes of books and she whimpered, "Ouch" into his mouth. Draco pulled off a little and asked quietly, "What? What's wrong…" before Ginny grabbed a handful of black shirt and pulled him back. But just as Draco's mouth moved away from hers and into another direction, Ginny caught a sigh before it could get out and pushed him off into the bookcase. She realized why this felt like Dejà Vu… Draco arched and eyebrow with interest at Ginny.

"Well alright, if you need to be in control," he groaned, as he looked at Ginny.

"Oh goodness, oh no…" Ginny whispered as she brushed a hand through her messy hair.

"Well then," Draco snickered as he pushed off the bookcase and towards her, but Ginny quickly twirled out of the way.

"NO. You tricked me. You tricked me into this with your flowers, and your talk jewelry, and following after me. All of it just distracted me so that I wouldn't be mad at you! So that I would forget that I didn't want this to happen," Ginny spoke shakily.

"It's a bit late for that Gin. It already happened. And you could have stopped it," Draco simply said as he leaned his head onto a shelf rubbing his forehead.

"How could I have stopped it when you…"

"Kissed you?"

"Ambushed me like this in a deserted library!"

"Hey, you led the way to the library…"

"Yes! To get away from you! I thought books and reading and all that would scare you away!"

"Well, seeing as we're on POTROL DUETY, I think I'm supposed to follow you."

Ginny just stared at him. And then she realized, he was right, deep down inside where she hid all her shameful secrets, she had hoped… wanted. But not like this. "It's not a fair way of playing MALFOY! Why is it that you can only get things through scheming and trickery? Why don't you grow a pair, be a man, and actually try normally! Is that all I am? A game for you to play? See how many times I can trick her into liking me? Trick her into stealing a kiss? Because that's all that was Draco. I didn't want it. If I had, you would have known." She looked up at him and saw that he was trying to figure out what to say to all that. He was upset. Mad. She didn't really know, but then again she didn't care. He was just using her for a little fun. "You know, maybe you only do all it this way because you know you won't be able to win someone over by just being you. Is that it? Are you scared, Malfoy? Scared of rejection? People knowing who you are?"

And with that she left him feeling ashamed.

* * *

**(a/n): and that my friends is the last of the pre-written that's been sitting around waiting to be posted. I don't know why you guys think that Draco's TRYING so hard with honorable intentions. I mean, maybe he's just bored and find it fun to chase girls and then piss them off... gees. Thanks for the reivews though! **


	19. Chapter 19: Just Friends

**Chapter 19: "Just Friends"**

**Sorry it took so long to write. I've been behind in school... because I'm a senior and a natural procrastinator. The two should not mix. I still have to write something for my other story. Hope you like it.**

* * *

"Draco Malfoy, when will you learn to listen to me? I mean, I told you, whoever it is, she's not like other girls and she's not going to go for any of your usually tactics. But NO. You had to be pigheaded and just go right along and scare here away!" Blaize laughed as he flipped through a book, sitting in his favorite reading chair. Draco was pacing back and forth, back and forth annoyingly, occasionally running his hand through his hair. Blaize had known this would happen. It was obvious to him that if a guy like Draco can't seem to get to her through unbelievably - romantic you could call it – ways, then this girl needed something more. Some finesse. She couldn't be tricked into acknowledging the fact that she liked Draco as much as he liked her. Because she did. Blaize was one hundred percent positive. "And if you don't sit down right now, I'll break both your legs and you won't be able to go after this mystery girl ever again!" Blaize yelled, throwing his book at Draco's forehead.

Like a dog, Draco sat, or slumped, down into the coach with a sigh.

"It's Ginny," He finally spoke, flatly, throwing Blaize his book back.

"Who's Ginny?" Blaize asked rather unconcerned with the matter as he was once again reading. Blaize was a great reader.

"Ginny is the mystery girl. Her name is Ginny," Draco replied in an annoyed voice.

"I don't know a Ginny."

"Will you pay attention! You do know her. It's the only Ginny in the entire bloody school! Ginny Weasley! I like, no I'm infatuated, with Ginny Bloody Weasley!" Draco yelled at Blaize in a very ill composed, definitely not well bread, way. And to it all, Blaize simply smiled.

Laying his book aside and bringing his ankle up to rest on his knee, Blaize quietly said, with a stupid grin on his face, "Now that THAT's out of the way, we can move onto you showing her that she feels the same way."

"You don't care that it's Ginny?" Draco asked, narrowing his eyes at his friend. He had expected a completely different outcome to the situation.

"No. Why would it bother me?"

"Oh I don't know? Maybe because she's a Gryffindor, a Weasley, a blood traitor…"

"The best thing to ever happen to you and you're lucky to have finally realized that she's perfect?" Blaize supplied. Draco didn't say anything but started looking around, avoiding everything. "You know, most people wouldn't really care, Malfoy. No one really cares that much about you to bother with who you fancy. And the only person that I can think of that has a problem with it, is you. You're just trying to find excuses to not like her. Well tough shit man, because I'm not going to supply them to you. And if you want her to like you, you better get over your high and mighty ways and realize, this isn't about you anymore."

For a moment both boys just stared at each other, deciding whether or not to beat each other's brains out. Both knew they'd never really fight. Their friendship depended on Draco being blind, stubborn, and down right annoying, and Blaize had to be the disgustingly blunt one. Finally Draco cleared his throat and said, "What's your plan to woo her."

"That's just it. We're not going to woo her. We're going to do everything opposite of what you've been doing."

"Are you trying to sabotage me? How is that going to do anything?"

"Don't you get it Malfoy? Girls don't want to be chased. Well, most don't. They want what they can't have. And frankly Ginny's to damn smart for any of the usual tricks. She knows to much. She's had enough brothers to make a Quidditch team. Don't you think she's seen them all before? No, we need a completely different approach. She's got to be pissed off into liking you because that's how she works."

"Well I don't chaise after girls! They run to me!"

"Sure. So then you should be fine not chasing after Ginny."

"Except for the fact that I think you're mental and this won't work…. What do you purpose, then? Tell her I hate her?" Draco asked skeptically.

"It's simple. Tell her you want to be friends."

--------------------------------

Ginny didn't know how she had fallen behind so far in her classes. The school year was going by so slowly and yet the homework load was quite large. For a while Bella sat with her in the library, till she finished her homework, ran out of things to say, and decided her butt would fall off if she sat there any longer. So she left to sit in the common room. Next Hermione swung by. Not to do homework, no Hermione was 2 weeks ahead with her homework. She came by to tell Ginny off for being such a procrastinator, but quickly felt sorry for her friend and gave her a few hints. Harry dropped by right after, looking for Hermione.

"I'm surprised you missed her, she just left 2 seconds ago and went back up," Ginny replied not giving it much attention as she continued to write. Had she looked up or at least gave Harry the time of day, she would have noticed that he went slightly pink.

"Er, right. I guess she took a short cut then… Listen I wanted to know…. Uh to know if… if…" Harry stuttered, pulling on the sleeve of his shirt.

"Harry, honestly I have a lot of work to do. What is it," Ginny asked in a tired voice, putting down her quill and giving him her full attention. Maybe he'll leave her alone faster…

"Uh… I was wondering…. If you'll be coming to Quidditch practice tonight," Harry asked, face falling slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Why wouldn't I be at Quidditch?"

"Because we have tutoring, Weasley," Draco answered for Harry as he walked over to their table, a few books under his arm. He looked over at Harry who looked like he was about to spit up a slug. "Hello their Potter. Need something else?" Harry gave him a glare and quickly left the library. As Malfoy began to situate himself at Ginny's table, Ginny began to pluck her things up, trying to leave quickly.

"Where are you off to? I thought we could do homework together," Draco asked, crocked smile playing at his mouth.

"We don't have classes together, Malfoy," Ginny spat, not caring any more how messily she did it, and began to slide her possessions off the desk and into her bag.

"Hey what's the rush? If I didn't know any better I would say I'm making you uncomfortable…" He asked playfully, leaning back his chair. When he realized that she was done glaring and was about to leave he jumped out of his seat and blocked her exit route.

"Malfoy, move. I have work to do," Ginny said coldly looking past him at the door.

"Then sit down and make yourself at home Weasley, we are after all in a library."

"Yeah I was about to ask if you knew where you were, don't see the likes of you around here much…"

"Now that's not true… we were just in here a few nights ago…."

"That does it!" Ginny whispered angrily, trying to elbow her way out, but Malfoy grabbed her shoulders.

"Calm down, I was just kidding. Seriously, sit down," He said, guiding her back down into her seat.

"FINE! What do you want Malfoy?" Ginny asked, slamming her books down and crossing her arms, glaring daggers at him while jiggling her foot.

"I want to be friends," Malfoy simply stated, leaning back in his own chair.

"What?" Ginny asked, turning her head to look straight at him. He was smiling.

"What? Disappointed, Weasley? You had your chance. If you think I want to jump your bones, sorry, but no. Just friends."

"You want to be friends. With me."

"No Colin Creevey. YES Weasley. Why is that so hard to believe?" Draco said in an exasperated tone.

"Oh I don't know Draco, maybe because I'm a Weasley and you're you. I have a normal family, and you're the spawn of Satan. I'm a Gryffindor, and you're one of THEM," She said motioning her head towards two Slytherin 2nd years switching the covers on books. "Don't you have a job to do, Head Boy, Sir?"

Draco jumped out of his chair causing it to fall over as he yelled, "Hey! You two! Detention! Tonight! Report to Filch IMMEDIATELY!" When the two went slightly pale and walked quickly out of the library, he turned back to Ginny and said, "Well where were we. I yes, I was being compared to Satan."

"No I said you were the spawn of Satan. Now to the point. What's your angle, Malfoy? Why do you want to be friends."

"Because you're entertaining. I don't know. I just do. Do you always have an application and interview process when someone wants to be your friend, or am I just that special?"

Ginny stared at him for a few moments, long enough to make him squirm. Then she threw her bag onto the table and started pulling her things out. "Fine. We'll be friends."


	20. Chapter 20: Casanova Indeed

**Chapter 20: Casanova Indeed**

**Sorry it took so long to get out. I've been really overwhelmed with school lately and rediculously tired/sleepy. Hope you guys like it. **

* * *

It was surprisingly easy to put aside any feelings they had for each other and just be friends. Too easy, Ginny thought. Maybe it was just one of those short lived infatuations. Like Harry was in her earlier years at Hogwarts. And the way Malfoy was still himself, making fun of her, saying how much better he was, how much smarter and better looking, well… he was different at the same time. The jokes weren't meant to be as hurtful as before. It was a pleasant surprise.

At times her mind started to wander, what if… but she quickly snapped back to reality. She had never wanted his attentions. And now that he had given up and just wanted to be friends, wasn't that what she had wanted before? Or maybe this was like the forbidden fruit lessons, you want what you can't have, and when you have it, it's the last thing you want. That's what Draco was. Nice to have around, but it just didn't work out if there were more things involved. Like feelings. She didn't know if he meant to complicate things, but somehow Draco Malfoy always got in the way of things or messed them up. It was just in his nature. You either accepted it or you didn't socialize with him. Harry chose not to socialize with him. Ginny had just learned to accept it. And somehow, when she accepted Draco, she had accepted his annoying friend Blaize as well. Which was fine, it kept any loose feelings and ideas in check. On both sides.

"Hey so you know how Hogsmeade is coming up?" Draco asked one evening when they were in the library. He was amusing himself with making paper birds while Ginny tried to deflect them at the same time as doing her homework.

"Yeah, this weekend right? What about it?" Ginny asked carelessly as she swatted a paper bird with a book, making it hit Blaize in the head.

"You know if I didn't know we were absolutely the bestest friends ever, Ginny, I would have thought you wanted to give me this MASSIVE paper cut on purpose!" Blaize said with an evil grin on his face.

"Don't put your arms up next time."

"Well they have a new broom in. Didn't you say you wanted to check it out?" Draco butted in, trying to get the focus back onto target.

"Yeah but you know how it always is, bunch of boys oogling the thing all day in the window and in the store, I wouldn't be able to get within 10 feet of it."

"Well, we could go together. You know how people seem to realize who I am and just move out of the way," Draco suggested, a grin playing at his mouth.

"No, see that's called disgust. They're disgusted with you Draco and are trying to get as far away as possible," Ginny replied, looking up with a wide grin on her face.

"Well aren't you clever. Anyway, want to go?" Draco asked cautiously.

"Um, just us?"

"Uh… well…. Blaize you wanted to go right?" Draco quickly asked when he noticed Blaize making funny faces and trying to motion 'no' without calling attention to himself.

"Yeah I thought I was part of that invitation. Yeah I'll go, anything to hang out with the ever pleasant Ginny…." Blaize replied smirking in Ginny's direction.

"Yeah okay, I'll go to," Ginny responded brightly. "Well if we're doing anything this weekend, I better go and finish some of this work."

"You can't do that here?" Draco asked, as Ginny packed her things.

"Not with those stupid birds you keep making."

After she had left, Blaize turned to Draco and crossed his arms. "Well you almost blew it there, Casanova."

"Hey I forgot, okay! I've never had to go around asking someone to go somewhere with me," Draco replied defensively.

"Well before you mess this up anymore, this is where the real plan comes into action."

"What do I have to do?" Draco asked, cautiously. Blaize had a strange way of figuring things out. He didn't know if he really wanted to know his master plan.

-----------------

"Hey, Stacey?" Draco said as he approached a tall, brunette, sporting a Ravenclaw tie. She was sitting by herself flipping through a book on a bench. When she looked up, she revealed deep green eyes that stood out even more in her fair colored face. The faded dusting of freckles along her cheeks made her look even more pleasant when she smiled. Yeah she would do alright.

"So I was wondering if you'd want to go to Hogsmeade with myself this weekend?" Draco asked confidently, slightly leaning against the wall casually, pulling out all the Malfoy charm he had.

"Hmm, why do you all of a sudden want to go with me? Stacey asked raising an eyebrow questioningly while she lightly smiled.

"Why wouldn't I want to go with you?" Draco asked back. He knew how to play with a the type of girl Stacey was. She was cunning and clever, she knew how to have fun, and she wasn't naïve enough to fall for any stupid lines. So of course one would use all the stupid lines he could think of with that type of girl. It makes them think they're in control.

"Well aren't you smooth…" Stacey mused, giving Draco the one over. After she took a moment to think about it she simply replied, "Okay. Meet me here on Saturday."

"I wouldn't miss it," He replied taking her hand and kissing it as he gave her one of his smirks. To his surprise she smirked right back.

"Great. Now I have to go was my hand." Draco gave her a wicked grin and walked off slowly down to the dungeons.

"You know Malfoy, it's going to be hard trying to figure out which one to pick later," Blaize said as he met his friend a few feet later.

"Naa, I know which ones for fun, and which ones for a little more fun," Draco replied triumphantly.

* * *

**HAHA thanks to ****GoldenFawkes****for her incessant reviews. I loved em. Also thanks to Luaugirl, a.sam, Only-Soup-Cans, Kitsune Sohmma, Preetoaka..., and Lorelai and anyone else I might have missed that reviewed. Thanks a lot. It really keeps me writing.**


	21. Chapter 21: Previous Engagements

**Took me a while didn't it? But here it is, and I hope you like it. **

**Chapter 21: Previous Engagements**

* * *

Friday evening, Ginny began to get ready for her tutoring session with Malfoy. Tomorrow was going to be the Hogsmeade trip, and she didn't know why, but she really was looking forward to it. Despite the fact that their odd relationship started off with mixed feelings, mixed emotions, and even more mixed intentions, they had come out of it with somewhat of a good friendship. Malfoy didn't even hint and what happened at the beginning of the year. 

As her worries left her shoulders and flew south with the birds and the changing weather, Ginny began to notice a change in her school attitude. She was once again at the top of her game. Always turning in her work on time, gaining points for Gryffindor, and she was flying better than ever during games and practices. And all it took was for any possible relationship with a boy to take a momentary backseat. Had it really taken a backseat though? She was spending time with him all the time. He helped her with some of her work, and even she gave him a hint or two about transfigurations to Malfoy's dislike.

They had fallen into a comfortable rhythm, and it started to annoy her. What had happened to change his mind? Why was she all of a sudden no longer worthy of a Malfoy? But these thoughts only arose every once in a while. Like Friday's potions session.

"Hey, I have to clear something up with you," Malfoy slowly began as he shifted her ingredients around, unconsciously with his hands. He did this every once in a while, Ginny began to notice, her study of people kicking in. And it was always when he had something on his mind, or some sort of worry. It had happened more often as the year went by.

"Okay, shoot. What is it?" Ginny asked, smacking his hand away from one of the ingredients so that she could use it. His hands would still, waiting for the bottle to come back, and then suddenly they'd shoot back into motion, arranging bottles by size, color, alphabetically. On closer study, Ginny had realized just how organized Malfoy's mind was. How he had to have everything in some sort of order. It was so subtle, though. Not like Hermione who freaked and panicked if she couldn't find something or if Harry and Ron messed with her homework stack.

"Well you know how we're going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" He asked tentatively , arranging bottles in a circle.

"Yeah I was thinking, maybe we can meet somewhere in Hogsmeade. I sort of promised Harry I'd go with him and buy some more potions things and ink," Ginny replied half distracted by a rather complicated series of directions. She brushed back her hair in frustration. And Malfoy just watched with a weird detached look on his face, hands still shifting bottles. That is, till he knocked over two bottles. He quickly put his hands in his pockets and cleared his throat as he began to read the page she was focusing on so.

"Yeah that's fine. It's just that I need to break our plans," He finally broke. Ginny's stirring spoon made a loud clank as she let it slip from her hand. Draco ignored the hand on the table that was flexing uncomfortably. He traced his slender steady hand over a line in the book and added, "You need to add the roots first, stir five times, and quickly add this," As he placed a bottle he had tripped earlier in her flexing hand, at the same time lightly touching it, trying to steady her grip, their hands slightly gravitating to each other. Neither noticed at the time, the minds focused on two completely opposite feelings.

Ginny quickly began to stir, almost viciously, as she prepared to go on with the procedure. Finally, she dropped the spoon she was stirring with on the table, quickly turning to Malfoy, and calmly said, "Excuse, me I didn't understand. So we're not going to Hogsmeade?"

Malfoy looked over at her and audaciously responded, "Well, I didn't realize it at the time, but I had already made a plan for Hogsmeade. And since I had done that before suggesting that the three of us meet up and do something… after all it wasn't something important. Those brooms are going to be there for a while, no one can afford one," Draco replied with a small confident smile, "so you don't mind do you? You already have something to do there and go with people…"

Ginny looked at him for a second, slightly put off that she was being jilted. But quickly regained her composure, determined to be just as calm, confident and unmoved as he was. "Oh yeah it's not a big deal. Harry was kind of sad that I haven't been hanging out with them lately. So were Luna and Neville. We were going to try and meet up sometime, but this gives me an opportunity to spend some time with my friends. And anyway, Harry wanted to see the brooms. I can always go with him," Stressing the words 'friends' and 'Harry' for an added effect. Turns out she pushed the right buttons, though Malfoy didn't show it.

"Well then it's settled then. I guess I'll see you at the library on Sunday. We both know you'll leave homework off till the last minute," Draco replied with a smirk.

"No actually, I've finished all my homework. Wanted to keep my weekend free," Ginny replied casually with a grin on her face. Draco didn't say anything, just gave her a smile and again went back to shifting bottles, though he knocked over a lot of them often for the rest of the evening.

As they made for the door at the end of their time, Draco reached past her and held open the door for her. "I'm sure I'll see you at Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

Ginny paused in the doorway that they were sharing, neither noticing how close they really were standing in the limited space as they unofficially battled each other with civilities. Finally she gave him a smirk and replied over her should, "You better count on it."

Draco continued to hold the door long after she had passed through, with a slight crooked smile playing at his mouth.

----------------

"Hey Hermione, where's Harry?" Ginny asked breathlessly as she darted into the common room. She quickly began to scan the room of people.

"Gee, Ginny, I'm fine, how are you?" Hermione asked, closing her book. "How was your tutoring session?"

"No offense, but I really need to find Harry," Ginny began, throwing her stuff on the coffee table and slouching into an arm chair.

"Why? Need to use my owl again," Harry asked from behind her with a smile. He had just entered with Ron, slightly winded, covered in grass and mud.

"I'll just take these up, okay Harry," Ron stated as he grabbed their brooms and jumped up the stairs to their room.

"No actually I was just wondering if you'd want to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow. You know, the Luna, Neville, everyone. I feel like I haven't hung out with you guys for the longest time," Ginny said with a charming smile.

"Well it seems your social calendar has filled out more since we first began hanging out…" Harry teased as he too, took a seat. Hermione, meanwhile sat silently observing the whole thing with a little smile on her face. Of course, she had it all wrong in her head.

"I know you need to restock on some potions ingredients, you said so yourself yesterday, so I thought you'd want to go, because I need to get some stuff as well, ink, and whatnot."

"Oh. Well, alright then. I'll go tell Neville," Harry replied, thought not so enthusiastically as before.

"Well I'll be seeing you Hermione," Ginny brightly said, as she jumped out of her seat and grabbed her things once again, skipping up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

Hermione shook her head and laughed. It seemed to her like everyone was going bonkers lately, and no one was on the same frequency as everyone else.


	22. Chapter 22: Wandering Eyes

**Sorry it took so long! I sort of feel like it's lacking... I don't know why though. I guess it's my lack of a beta to set me straight. Anyway, Hope you like it, nonetheless. **

**Chapter 22: Wandering Eyes**

* * *

"Ginny what are you wearing?" Hermione asked, hands on her hips as she pushed the door fully open. She was slightly shocked, Ginny, well Ginny wasn't being Ginny.

"I'm wearing CLOTHES. They've become quite popular I hear," Ginny replied with a sarcastic smile. She had also become quite smarmy.

"Really what has gotten into you? Where's the Ginny that I'm friends with. The one that wears jeans and t-shirts, who doesn't respond to her best friend with little snippy comments?"

"Yeah well you insulted my outfit." Ginny had put in a lot of thought into it. She was wearing pin stripped pencil skirt in blue and white with a very nice V-necked pull over sweater, sleeves pushed up and a button up white shirt underneath, with not just one button undone, sleeves pulled up and cuffs pulled over the sweater. She looked… nice.

"I'm just a little surprised is all. You look very nice and I just didn't know you were putting this much effort into it after last night… you know what? Harry will like it," Hermione smiled though she sort of had the impression Harry hadn't even crossed her mind when she had picked the clothes out.

"Oh! Right! Harry! Gees, I better run! I told him I'd meet him downstairs!" Ginny shrieked as she slipped on a pair of white canvas shoes and opened her trunk looking for a cloak. Hermione noticed that it didn't contain clothes, but rather her usual possessions but also flowers, notes tucked into a journal she had never seen… and a black cloak. Ginny pushed aside some of the flowers that were quite dry now, threw a few books out and grabbed the cloak.

"Ginny! Wait for me! I'm coming too you know!" Hermione yelled running after Ginny, trying to fasten the clips on her own cloak while not tripping down the stairs. When she had finally caught up to Ginny, it was because she was standing stupidly in the middle of the hall looking around as if for someone. Hermione gave her a confused look and tugged her arm, "Who are you looking for? Harry's down that way," She said point a few feet away. "And whose cloak is that? It's not your size."

"Oh no one important. Come on Hermione, Harry and Ron are waiting," Ginny replied as she looked down at the cloak, clapped a hand over the clasp of the cloak and turned slightly pink.

Harry turned slightly red at the sight of Ginny. "You… uh… good. You look good Ginny."

"Yeah thanks Harry, but come on, no gawking we won't be able to find a carriage!" She yelled as she ran off in the direction of the rest of the students. As she jumped into one, she could have sworn she saw a head of very blond hair stepping into one as well.

"Ron, what's wrong with your sister… she's being… weird I guess," Harry asked in a disappointed voice as they walked in her direction.

"Beats me. But don't lose heart Harry…" Ron replied with a clap on the back as he turned to hand Hermione in who blushed furiously.

-----------------------------

They had been walking around for thirty minutes and every time Harry made to take her hand, she would spin around to talk to Hermione or move it to motion to a store, or waved at someone she knew. He was beginning to get very upset about it. He had thought this would be sort of romantic in a way, but it was turning out to be something even less than just two really good friends hanging out. He felt like he might even be in the way of Ginny.

Indeed, Ginny was doing everything in her power to make it seem like the two of them were having a wonderful time without actually leading him on. Ginny wasn't going to stoop to the level of tugging Harry along only to make an appearance in front of someone she couldn't even find. And if she didn't stop looking for Malfoy, Hermione would really start to suspect. She had already made a few comments and asked some questions that were a little unsettling. Suddenly, she saw what she was looking for like the glint of a golden snitch she was pursuing and with the reflexes of a cat, snatched Harry's hand into hers and with a suggestive smirked pulled him towards the book store where the blond had walked into.

"Come on Harry, let's go look at some books, okay?" Ginny smiled at Harry as she opened the door.

"Yeah okay…" Harry replied in a shaky voice still in shock of her sudden change of heart.

The shop was full and slightly warm, more than once she felt a hand brush up where it shouldn't and she was fairly certain that it wasn't Neville Longbottom whom she was standing next to. Harry was a lot pinker in the face and it certainly wasn't due to the heat, that's for sure… She smiled and made the excuse of looking for something that was being kept for her, slipping away from any more wandering hands. As she browsed the shelves and made to turn around, she ran into a very solid person. She looked up to find that her snitch had found her. Draco Malfoy looked down at her with a grin plastered to his face as if he knew she'd run into him.

"Well isn't this a coincidence…" He replied with a smirk on his face, placing his hands on her arms to steady her as she tried to untangle herself from him.

"You obviously don't know me if you weren't expecting me to be in a book store," Ginny replied with a wicked smile that drove him insane. That paired with her windblown look, hair hanging loose, cheeks tinted, eyes sparking from all the walking, it took a lot of personal strength not to shove her up against the potions section. Ironic how they always meet near a potions book, he thought with a smile.

"No, I knew you'd be here…"

"So you're following me, I see." Ginny stated, raising an eyebrow, with a playful look on her face.

"No, I know you're following me." Draco replied with an evil smile.

"Don't flatter yourself you pompous cad, I'm here with Harry. And why would I be following you?" Ginny asked placing her hands on her hips, eyebrow raised curiously looking into his eyes.

"Nice cloak by the way, Weasleyette. I like your taste in clothes…" Draco replied mimicking her but placing an elbow on the railing leading upstairs. Ginny colored slightly. So he did remember that she still had it.

"Like my outfit?" Ginny asked, doing a little spin, knowing fully well that it was attracting a bit of attention from more than one boy. And apparently a girl as well, when she noticed one walking up to them when she finished her rotation. Draco was still leaning against the stairs, grinning slightly at her. She had a child like playfulness that was littered with innuendos.

"I'm not quite sure I got a good enough look at it. Care to turn again?" Draco asked playfully crossing his arms and giving her the once over. But before she could respond, he felt an arm snake around his waste. He looked over with a look of pure shock that only Ginny caught before he smiled at Stacey, who was brushing his hair back.

"Sorry you have to wait, they can't seem to find my book. Everything going okay? Find what you were looking for?" Stacey asked, leaning into him slightly as she eyed Ginny with a smile.

"Yeah doing great. It's okay, I don't mind waiting. Whenever you're ready just say the word and we'll go pay," Draco replied with a smirk giving her a squeeze before she went back off to where ever she came from. "I'd close my mouth if I were you Ginny, a bird might make a home of it if you continue to stand with it open like that."

Ginny blinked a few times and quickly regained her composure. "So. That's your previous engagement."

"Yeah I didn't tell you? Me and Stacey… well we're sorta going together," Draco replied, not being able to hold back a small smile as he realized Ginny was sort of put out by what had just happened. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a nut that he then proceeded to turn over and over in his hand.

"Oh? Going together? What are we in the fifties? Quite elusive you two must be if I've never even seen you together before…" Ginny replied, crossing her arms in a very defensive position over her heart. Too bad he had already made a jab at it. Next thing Draco knew, Ginny was reaching for the clasp of his cloak, the one she was wearing, and was handing it over to him.

"What am I to do with this? And are you mad? It's bloody cold out there! Plus you're not wearing much!" As he realized just how many buttons she had 'forgotten' to button.

"Not wearing much! Don't you think that's a little rich, considering what your date or girlfriend or whatever the hell she is, is wearing?" Ginny replied holding the cloak by the collar in her hand, turning her attention to Stacey, who was trying to reach a book on a high shelf while numerous boys were trying to see how high that skirt really could go. Neville however, being the gentleman that he was, didn't notice her outfit and just reached up and got the book for her. Ginny was slightly confused by the sheepish smile he gave Stacey as she whispered something to him and laughed.

"Weasley if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous?"

"Oh really? Of what? Lack of clothing? I really don't think so Malfoy. I respect myself enough to not wear something so short that it's bordering on knickers. And you're the one that said I wasn't wearing enough? What? Afraid someone might see something they like?" Ginny asked, crossing one arm over, allowing the button up shirt to sort of pop off her body. Draco accidentally began to stare for a second before he noticed a black cloak being thrown at his face covering his eyesight. He quickly pulled it off his head just in time to see Ginny all Harry to pull his cloak of himself and place it around her shoulders as he offered to pay for her book. When Ginny politely refused and was done paying, she threw a look over at Malfoy and gave him a very mischievous smile. He glared slightly and made to go find Stacey when he bumped into someone. He steadied the girl and said, "Sorry didn't see you. Are you okay?" To his surprise it was Granger. She said she was fine and thanked him for catching her. As he bent down to pick up the book she had dropped she gave him a quizzical look to which he only responded with, "If you're looking for Saint Potter, he just walked out," And stalked off to find Stacey. Little did he know that she had already left with someone else.


	23. Chapter 23: Spontaneous

Ginny stormed into her room and began digging through her trunk. She didn't know why, really. She always went completely mental when Draco Malfoy infuriated her. And today had been no exception. She was right in the middle of re organizing her things when Hermione came in quietly.

"So something is wrong."

"What do you mean? Nothing is wrong. Nothing is bloody wrong! Except for this sweater that falls under two categories! Blue and green because it just has to be bloody stripped!" Ginny shrieked in anger, drop kicking the sweater onto another girl's four-poster. "THERE. Problem solved."

"And the problem is very big if you are organizing and kicking things. So. When are you going to tell Harry you don't like him the way he thinks you do?" Hermione asked simply, sitting down on Ginny's bed and casually stacking books into piles.

"I…what? Harry's great…" Ginny began, trying not to stutter. The fact was, she felt guilty for what she did. For the rest of the day Harry kept trying to put his arm around her, or hold her hand and all because she made him think she liked him. She felt guilty.

"Ginny, I'm not daft like Ron. I know you don't like him. But it's really not fair of you to lead him on just to get at… you know."

Ginny swallowed hard. She had been caught. Or maybe not. She cleared her throat and began putting her clothes back. "I really have no idea what you're talking about. I just didn't want to say no to Harry."

"Ginny! Stop being selfish! You can't play your games with Malfoy and drag poor Harry into it!" Hermione whispered angrily. She obviously didn't want Ginny's secret know to everyone… yet.

"Since when have you know." No use denying it now.

"Oh I've had it figured out for a while, but I didn't feel the need to bring it up till now. Not till you two started dragging others into it, though I can't feel bad for Stacey. I really don't like the tart that much," Hermione mumbled. She sighed heavily and looked at Ginny. "I don't approve of Malfoy, Ginny. No one will. But you need to figure this out for yourself, that he's not good news. And you need to tell Harry the truth." She made to get up and leave, But Ginny stopped her.

"You won't tell them about Malfoy will you? I don't even know what's going on. It's probably nothing anymore, now that he's got that twat on his arm. Seriously Hermione, swear you'll keep it to yourself? Just let me figure it all out," Ginny asked with pleading eyes.

"Only if you promise to tell Harry about you guys. And soon. I saw what you did in the book shop. He's under the impression that he's got a chance."

"I promise I will. Tomorrow after the quidditch game." Hermione gave her a very small smile and left, leaving Ginny feeling very guilty about what she'd been doing to Harry. And what for? Just to make Malfoy jealous? Wasn't she the one that didn't want him and her to be anything? And shouldn't she be happy that he's finally out of her hair now that he's got that flake of a girl, Stacey? She honestly wasn't surprised that he decided to go out with her. Stacey was exactly the type of girl that Malfoy usually dated. She was cute, and smart but at the same time a little stupid when it came to normal things. Easily amused, easily bored, and almost goes for anything, yes, she was EXACTLY what Malfoy loved in a girl. And Ginny was nothing like that.

Ginny was pretty, or at least that's what others said. She was smart and popular, and funny every once in a while. She laughed at anything, but she didn't get bored. She wasn't up for anything, and she didn't like looking like a slag. She had morals, values, opinions, all things Malfoy was basically allergic to.

And yet she was extremely pleased with herself at the look on his face when she twirled in the store or when he saw her take Harry's cloak. She couldn't help but feel vindicated. This made her feel like maybe she wasn't doing all of this just to piss Malfoy off. Ginny frowned to herself as she crossed her legs on her bed. Maybe she was taking it this far because she felt personally harmed that Malfoy ditched her, even if it was far from a date what they had scheduled, and decided to take someone out. She quickly grabbed the journal and green quill that she kept tucked in between all the flowers, and began making a list. A list of all the things she wanted in a guy. Sense of humor, intelligence, a sense of fun, argumentative, neat, sarcastic, sweet, romantic, honest, spontaneous, and then she stopped. Ginny dropped the notebook and put her head on her knees. She picked up the quill and put a check mark next to sense of humor, intelligence, fun, argumentative, sarcastic, and realized those were traits Malfoy possessed. She didn't know about the others, yet. But it made her feel weird that everything she wanted, at least half of it Malfoy possessed.

As she pondered his personality, Ginny realized that she was supposed to get tutored that night! She grabbed a sweatshirt and as she was about to leave, turned back and pulled out every thing Malfoy had ever given her, kicked the trunk closed, and left for the dungeons.

-------------

As she slid into the potions room, Ginny realized Malfoy was already there, reading. He looked up and gave her a smirk.

"You're late. But I guess I'll let it slide since Professor Snape's said that you've really improved lately. I was thinking maybe we could take a break today and… what's all this?" He asked as a handful of, stuff, was shoved at him.

"It's yours," Ginny simply said as she handed over everything and began heating her cauldron. She could feel him staring at her, and she didn't know how to react. Finally she turned to him and spat, "What? Is there something wrong with my hair? Why are you staring?"

Draco opened and closed his mouth a few times, unsure of what to say. He cleared his throat and shook his head, "No. You're hair's… it's nice."

Ginny furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion. "Then… then what is it?"

Malfoy looked down at all the things in his arms, looked her in the eyes and said, "I have you all this. I don't want it back." He jumped off the desk he was sitting on and made as if he was going to hand it back. Ginny moved behind her work table.

"Yeah but see, I don't want any of it. I've already given your cloak back. Now I'm giving you the rest."

Draco moved around the table, only to find that she moved as well. "Why are you doing all of this now?"

Ginny smiled sweetly and blinked a few times, "Why Draco Malfoy, you have a girlfriend now. I wouldn't want… darling Stacey to think that you're sneaking around behind her back with someone else, would I?" She shifted her weight to one leg and crossed her arms, daring him to say something to the contrary.

"I… I don't see how she has anything to do with this."

"See that's why we're different. When you're going with someone, you don't give other people things. You obviously don't think so."

"Oh and you do? Funny how you kept all of it till today. Tell me Red, how's Scarhead doing? Are you two really as cute and cozy as you made it look this morning?" Draco asked with an evil smirk as he narrowed his eyes at her. He expected her to blush and stutter over the prat, but she simply smiled.

"I don't plan on validating anything to you, because you Draco Malfoy, have no right to that. But here's a hint. Do you think that if I was cozy with Harry, you'd still have your face in tact after I paraded around in a Slytherin's cloak all today?" Ginny was quite satisfied that she saw a look of relief was over him. Before he had a change to respond however, she extinguished her cauldron fire and added, "You know what? I don't feel like being here tonight. See you tomorrow Malfoy. And bring your A Game tomorrow. I plan on coming to win." And with that she left him standing in the room alone.

Draco Malfoy scowled at himself. How could he think that dragging someone like Stacey along would make someone like Ginny jealous? He was about to throw everything away when he noticed that the journal, had been used. He opened it to the only page with writing on it and noticed it was a list.

---------------------

The match was a difficult one, both teams played rough. Ginny played the best she ever had, partly because she knew Malfoy was watching. She made some spectacular aerial moves and even though they were down by a handful of goals, the Slytherins decided that they not only would score but try and take out as many Gryffindors as they could in the process, it all came down to Harry and Draco. How fitting Ginny thought as she twisted to get out of the way of a bludger. Just as she was passed the quaffle, a green flash dove dangerously. Malfoy had spotted the snitch! Harry's superior flying skills and broom allowed him to clench the victory. As Harry landed on the ground, arm raised high, she noticed Malfoy was fuming. He was slightly smug when he looked over at Harry though. After all, he had spotted the damn thing before Harry.

Ginny landed awkwardly, noticing that Harry was coming over to her, smiling, as his team mates continued to cheer.

"Ginny! We won! Can you believe it! You did great today!" He made like he was going to kiss her, but Ginny twisted her head out of the way. Harry gave her a confused look and she pulled on her sleeves.

"We did great. I'm glad we won, but Harry I have to tell you… I don't…. we…there is no we in the other sense. I don't like you the way you think. I'm honored that you feel that way about me, and I genuinely hope that you'll find someone who feels the same for you, but I'm sorry. I don't, I can't." She looked up at his face, his eyes filled with confusion, sadness, anger. He shook his head, trying to comprehend what she said. Ginny nervously bit her bottom lip, waiting for him to say something.

"Ginny, no. You… I know you like me. I thought, I thought we were trying to make it work. I mean, come on. Seriously can't you give it a chance? We've only been on one date," Harry stumbled over his own words, looking at her pleadingly. She couldn't take that look. She couldn't take any of it.

"Harry! It wasn't a date!"

"Sure it was, you said…"

"No! I said I wanted to hang out. Not go on a date. You don't listen do you? You just assume that I like you just because I asked to hang out. See this is what I don't want! I thought we were just friends and then it was brought to my attention that you thought I liked you and you felt the same way, I didn't mean to string you along. Harry, I don't, and I can't like you. I'm sorry, but I can't!" And with that she ran across the pitch, broom in hand. Harry lost sight of her at that moment as the crowd of Gryffindors crowded around him.

Ginny walked up the stairs of the stand, watching as the crowd washed away with Harry on their shoulders. She was glad they won, but she was saddened by how Harry took her news. She didn't expect him to smile and be fine, but she didn't think he'd start asking that they try it anyway.

"Hey, you come here often?" Draco Malfoy asked, as he hovered next to the railing on his Nimbus 2001.

"I thought you had left to go cry about your loss," Ginny stated, not bothering to look up.

"No I knew that show with Potter would be better. So I take it he didn't take your break up to well."

"We didn't break up! There was nothing to break up. I simply stated that he was mistaken about my feelings for him. Why am I even explaining this to you? Go away Malfoy," Ginny yelled, covering her eyes with her cold hands, hoping if she didn't see him, he wouldn't be there.

"Get on."

Ginny peaked between her fingers and noticed he had his hand extend to her. "What?"

"I know you heard me. Do something spontaneous for once. Get on."

"Why should I?" Ginny asked slowly, more herself than the boy on the broom. He answered for her heart anyway.

"Because you know you want to." At this she lowered her hands and went to stand on the railing. He handed her on and they were off. For a few minutes they just flew around in silence till Draco broke it by stating, "I don't like wool."

Ginny laughed out loud at the completely random comment. She looked over her shoulder at his face. "You don't like wool?"

He grinned at her and repeated, "I don't like wool."

"Do I get a reason or is this just one of those weird moments where we go back and forth thinking of stupid things about us."

"Both. It makes me scratchy. I really don't like the irritatingly scratchy feel of wool sweaters. It doesn't even help wearing a long sleeved shirt underneath because I know that it's still scratchy, even though I don't feel it at that moment. Yes continue to laugh at me while I tell you something honest about myself. Your turn, know it all."

Ginny sat quietly for a while and finally said, "I hate the wool sweater my mother knits me every year." At this Draco laughed and that got her laughing again. Between giggles she managed to say, "And I don't have the heart to tell her. I might one day, but I really don't see why she insists on making it red. It clashes with my hair, and makes me look ridiculously white."

"You're white all the time, Weasley."

"Isn't that like the kettle calling the pot black?"

"Not true. I'm fair skinned."

"No, now you sound gay. Boys aren't fair skinned. Girls are fair skinned. You're just white."

"You know, if you continue to argue with me, I'm going to have to kick you off this broom and dump you in the lake."

"Fine, fine. But I don't believe that you have the guts to do it." Ginny shrieked as the broom jerked sideways and then down, dangerously close to the water they were now over. But she realized she wasn't going to fall when she felt Malfoy's arm holding her securely around the waist. She blushed furiously when she realized that her other arm had snaked around the arm he was using to steer with in the process.

She shivered when she felt Malfoy whisper in her ear, "Trust me, I wasn't going to let you fall." She blushed even more red, squeezed his arm and whispered back, "I know." She shivered slightly, as she felt his breath on the side of her neck.

"Are you cold?"

"Not at all. The weather is nice."

"Then why are you shivering?" Draco asked, and she was almost positive he was smirking at her.

"I've never gone flying like this before. No one's ever taken me that is."

"Well Ginny, life's a lot more fun if you allow yourself to have some fun. It's getting late. I'm sure your entire dorm will notice you're missing, after all you are quite the popular girl up there. Don't want them hunting me down." They flew back, a dozen feet away from the entrance. Ginny jumped off and began to make for the main doors. She quickly twirled around a few times, laughed and stopped when she saw Malfoy was smiling at her.

"Well, thanks for the ride. It was fun. I didn't know you did stuff like that, reckless and spontaneous that is."

"You'd learn a lot about me if you gave yourself the chance," He replied, walking over to her. He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it over to her. "I believe this really is yours. After all, you've already used it. And for future reference, there is no Stacey. We weren't going out. In fact it turns out she fancies someone else." He gave her a short bow and walked off towards the doors.

Ginny opened the notebook to a page that had the corner folded over. There was her list, but with a little note at the bottom. "I hope that was spontaneous enough for you."


	24. Chapter 25: It

**Chapter 24: It.**

Finally! I have written something. It's been a while so I don't feel like it's up to scratch with the rest, but it'll have to do for now. Thanks for understanding when my computer was down. :)

* * *

"And then we played this game I guess you can call it, where he said something honest about himself and then I did the same…." Ginny added as she fell back on her bed with a sigh.

Bella was regarding Ginny from her bed with a stupid grin on her face as Ginny continued with her story.

"He said he wouldn't let me fall and every single word he said made me shake."

"Now that's romantic," Bella sighed, putting her chin on her knees. "I can't believe it's Malfoy though. I mean, come on. The guy does not advertise himself as the fun, romantic, honest, sweet type of guy."

"Those are on my list," Ginny stated flatly, staring at the ceiling.

"What list."

"The list. You know, what you want out of someone. I made one. And to skip the long speech, he's basically it."

Bella gawked for a moment before clearing her throat and demanding to see the The List. She looked down it and finally said, "I grant you, he is sarcastic and arguementative. And he's pretty smart. He's just proven he's spontaneous. Sense of humor… I guess if you like the twisted kind… I don't know if he's fun though."

"He took me on a broom ride. That's pretty fun. Not to mention Romantic. That counts for two," Ginny butted in, propping herself up on an elbow. Bella shook her head and continued down the list.

"How about honest. When was the last time he was honest?" Bella asked, raising an eyebrow, daring a response.

"when we here flying. He talked about himself for once. All of it was true. And whether we want to admit it or not, he is brutally honest with his insults. That's honest," Ginny replied with a silly smile on her face, beginning to twirl her hair.

"you're grossing me out. Not to mention really starting to stretch it thin. Fine I'll give it to you for now. How about sweet. How is he sweet? There is not a sweet bone in that boy's body."

"The flowers were sweet."

"You hated them."

"They were still sweet."

"Ginny you are killing me here! Neat. How is that a criteria? That's just weird. Fine, how is he neat?"

"He's freakishly organized. You know how I'm not, only when I'm mad. I want someone who'll keep things clean. And he is. Everything he does is orderly and… neat." Ginny sighed heavily again and rolled over on her back. "Face it Bella. He's it. It. It. It."

"More like you want him to be it," Bella snapped back, crossly. Ginny gave her a questioning look so Bella continued, "Face it. You are making him into what you want because he's there. Remember Harry? You thought he was it. Dean was it. Thomas was it. All of them have been IT. I don't know what's with you, but you need this weirdly secure male figure. And Malfoy is not secure. But he's right there so you're twisting everything in his favor."

Ginny sat up on her bed, a little put off. She was not some sort of clingy tart that needed a big man around to make her happy. "Well aren't you cynical. Why are you trying to make this something bad? Look, I… the two of us… it's just working out okay? And that's something good for once. And if it's going to work out more… You know what, I'm not justifying myself to you. I'm going to go walk," She finished as she snatched up her journal and pen, and flounced out the door.

-------------------

I am not trying to make Malfoy into the perfect guy. I'm not. Ginny continued to repeat as she walked around the court yard. She opened her note book and began another list. Minipulative, mean, shallow, judgemental, cocky, conceited…

"I am not shallow," Draco read over her shoulder. Ginny darted around to face him, snapping the book shut.

"Full of himself," Ginny added verbally. Draco gave her a little smile and she scowled back. "How do you even know any of that was about you? Maybe those are just words I like. Or…"

"Words you plan on slipping into regular conversation this week?" Draco offered. Ginny continued to scowl. "Fine. Those are words you like. And if that's true, I'm all of them."

"Why are you reading over my shoulder anyway?" Ginny barked at him.

"Why are you so angry all of a sudden?" Draco retorted.

"Because you invaded my privacy by reading this list before and just now again!"

"Next time don't give back a used notebook."

Ginny stomped back up to him and looked him straight in the face. "Why are you TRYING to be everything on that list? What is your deal? Why do you continue to bother me no matter what? I thought we had a deal? We would be just friends. And then you go and start taking me on romantic broom rides and saying everything right… and …." She stopped rambling for a second because she noticed she wasn't getting much of a response. All Malfoy did was stare at her. At her mouth, at her eyes… and all she wanted to do was stare back. And one more thing.

Ginny stretched up a little and put her mouth over his. And it was… It. Perfect. Right. Destiny. Fitting. Fate. Ideal. Faultless. She continued to list synonyms in her head till she finally pulled away.

Draco furrowed his eyebrows and asked, "What was that?"

"I have no idea."

"Are you bipolar?"

"Probably."

"Because normally someone doesn't yell at me and then turn around and kiss me."

"Would you have rather I smack you?"

"Why am I arguing with being kissed?" Draco asked, a little confused.

"I have no idea."

"Why are you so calm? The last time this happened, I got yelled at and you threw a hissy fit and ignored me."

Ginny smiled. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

Draco twisted his face in confusion and ran his hand through his hair. "What does that even mean?"

Ginny patted him on the face and walked back around the corner towards the other court yard. Draco watched her leave again, what seemed like for the millionth time just that year, and a wicked smirk crossed his face.


	25. Chapter 26: Without a Doubt

**Chapter 26: Without a Doubt**

**WOW! It's been a while, I know right? I don't know if this is all that long, it always seems short no matter how many pages it is in a word document, but hopefully it'll work. Um, slightly uneventful I guess, but the drama is beginning. This is basically like a filler chapter before I get the ball rolling again. So wish me luck and hope for many posts! Oh and thank you to everyone that left a review while i was MIA on here. It is greatly appreciated and I'm glad there are people out there that like this.**

* * *

Ginny tired to concentrate on her work but she had that feeling again.

"Quit staring at me, you loser," She said while she diced some roots. Draco began grinning at her. He dropped the book he was pretending to read, slid off the table he was sitting on, and moved to the one directly in front of her, continuing to stare, but with more attention.

Ginny smiled despite herself. "You need a life."

"But you are life," Draco retorted, giving her a sexy half-lidded look, with a matching smirk. He was about to make a raunchy comment when Ginny gave a loud snort.

"Well that wasn't very lady-like."

"When did I ever give you the impression that I was lady like?" Ginny asked, drawing her eyes up from her notes to his face, giving him a skeptical look.

Draco had nothing to say to that and settled on, "I can see down your shirt."

Ginny gave him a wicked smirk and went back to her notes, trying to figure out where she was.

Draco however did not enjoy the fact that despite the fact that he was laying down every smarmy comment in the book, she was still capable of ignoring him. He grabbed a quill and wrote something on his hand, within her line of sight, and stuck it in his pocket. When she gave him a questioning glance, he smiled and said, "I've got 'Ginny' in my pants."

Ginny shook her head and sighed, "And her I thought you were just egotistical, mean, and a smart-ass. But now I learn you're immature, raunchy, have a TERRIBLE sense of humor, and this last one shows quite delusional."

"That's what you think sweetheart."

"I have just had my point proven."

Draco crossed his arms, and despite the fact that he didn't smile, his eyes showed amusement. "Explain to me how I'm immature."

Ginny stood up, eyebrow raised, "So you admit to being raunchy, corny, and delusional?"

"You can't think of a time I've been immature," Draco laughed, leaning back on the table with his hands.

"I can too, I just think you're too immature to have a normal conversation about your maturity level," Ginny replied with a laugh, scooping up her books and dashing out the door.

She didn't get very far before she felt herself being pushed into an alcove and cornered against the wall. She looked around and smiled at Draco before saying, "How very corny of you, looking for a snog in an alcove."

Draco gave her a grin that made Ginny go weak at the knees. "Who said I was looking for some action? Don't you have a perverted head."

"Well what else do people do in alcoves?" Ginny asked.

"Study?"

"I've never heard of anyone studying in one," Ginny stated, still staring at Draco.

"Well then we can get rid of these, can't we," He replied, knocking all her books to the ground. Ginny could feel the gentle puffs of breath on her face as he slowly lowered his head. Her eyelids began to get heavy as she waited. Suddenly she felt him tense next to her, her face suddenly hit by cold air, as he leaned off.

"What's wrong? Snape coming to check up on us? I'm sad to say, you really are a rotten tutor. I've done practically no potions work at these things all year. I'm going to be in quite a bit of trouble when exams roll around, and those are coming up fast." She opened her eyes completely only to see him standing in front of her, face completely neutral.

"No it's just…" he stopped in the middle of his sentence for a few second, closed his eyes, and started again. "I'm going home for holiday break. We're not going to get a lot of time because of that."

Ginny didn't understand why that was so important to say, so she shrugged and answered, "That's okay. I'm not the clingy type. We'll see each other after. It's not a big deal you know."

"Yeah I guess," Draco murmured, sticking his hands deep in his pockets. They stood there for a few seconds before Draco abruptly blurted out, "I need to go," and ran off to his common room.

--------------------

"Harry, you don't exactly have an unbiased position here," Hermione explained over the top of her book. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were sitting around the common room, doing their assignments when Harry had brought up the topic of Draco. To this, Hermione had looked at Ginny, who continued reading her novel.

Harry drew a frustrated hand through his hair. "Yes, except I know he's up to something. He's really wired these days, and I see him randomly run off after classes."

"Everyone's wired, Harry, classes are getting harder," Hermione gently pointed out.

"Maybe he just has to pee," Ginny pointed out. Everyone looked at her dubiously. "What? Maybe he just has to go really bad after class. Have you ever tried sitting through a class when you have to use the loo? It's a nightmare. I'd run too."

"I'm telling you he's up to something and I'm determined to find out," Harry snapped, taking his seat on the couch.

Ron turned to Harry and asked, "Does that mean we'll be dragged into this crazy chase with you? Because I hate to say it mate, but we're a bit too big to all fit under your cloak."

"That's fine Ron, because I don't need you guys. I can see this is a big joke to everyone here and that you don't care, but I don't plan on being surprised when I find Draco Malfoy on Voldemort side in the end." And with that speech, Harry stomped off to his room.

"I don't plan on being surprised when Harry kills himself from paranoia…" Ginny mumbled to herself. After a few minutes, Ron stretched and went off to bed, leaving Ginny with only Hermione for company. The latter took this opportunity to speak to Ginny.

"The loo? Are you serious? What kind of joke was that? Are you hiding something for him?" Hermione prodded at Ginny.

"No because there is nothing to hide. Malfoy hasn't done anything wrong. I should know, I see him more than the rest of you. Half the time we're in the dungeons and the other half we're in the library…"

"That leads to my next question. Just what you two up to? I see the way you guys look at each other when Ron does something stupid. I'm not blind Ginny, you fancy him and I don't want you getting messed up with someone like him."

"Well then cover your eyes, Hermione, because if I choose to get messed up with someone like him, that's my own business and my own doing. I refuse to run my personal life by you." Ginny untwisted from her position on the couch and stalked off to bed. In reality, she didn't know if she was getting messed up with Draco or not. At the least, they were becoming very good friends. She thought she wanted more, after all, they were constantly messing around, and like any other girl, she wanted some sort of confirmation that they were in fact, together. But it seemed that these days whenever they were getting serious, Draco tensed like that afternoon, and made some excuse while he left. Whether it was nerves or regret Ginny wasn't sure, however, it really started pushing things into focus for her. She didn't want to be some lose girl that guys just turned to for some fun between classes.

Ginny rolled around in her bed, trying to find a comfortable position that didn't allow for her thoughts to wonder away from her. That last thing she wanted was to have doubt slip in. After Bella and Hermione, she couldn't handle her own brain turning traitor. She hated to admit it, but she was sometimes a pushover. The second Hermione says she should do something, after a weak fight, she usually does. And the second Bella started finding fault in Draco, as did she. Who's life was it after all? Ginny rolled over on her back, determined to stop thinking so she could get at least a few hours sleep. Any thoughts she had about Draco being dodgy came from her imagination, egged on by a loaded stomach.


	26. Chapter 27: Awkward Indeed

**To Know Him is To Love Him  
Chapter 27: Awkward Indeed**

* * *

"Ron, please tell me why you have woken me up at the crack of dawn…" Ginny asked between yawns, rubbing her eyes for what seemed like the millionth time, hoping the friction will wake her brain up. She sat lazily in the worn out chairs of a local café shop, waiting for Ron to come back from the counter.

Sloshing the tea, Ron set the two cups down, followed by the plate of scones he had carried back. Ginny greedily dove at the tea, receiving a smack on the hand from Ron, sending her back to her seat to nurse her hand.

"OWW! That is not the way to convince me to stay and help you shop!" She yelled, scowling at him, over her hand which she held at eye level for inspection. "Look! It's turning purple!" She thrust her hand into his face. To pacify her, Ron leaned in to look, only to be smacked in the nose. Ginny folded her arms and snapped, "Do not smack my hand. I am not five."

Ron took a moment to rub some feeling back into his nose before he said, "I was simply trying to keep your hand off my tea. Yours is this one, Merlin knows you need the stronger cup…and I'll forgive for the smack as well, considering the fact that you aren't awake yet, even though it is 11 o'clock."

Ginny smiled a broad innocent smile and ruffled his hair. "Aww well isn't that sweet of you…" Both sat in silence as they ate, relieved at the gentle warmth that spread through their bodies in waves as gulps of tea traveled down their throats. The winter weather outside was nothing like the "Christmas Snow" everyone was raving about. It was cold, wet, and downright inconvenient, if one asked Ginny. But then again, this new found agitation might be due because of her early rising, and because it was one day till Christmas and Ginny hadn't received even a bloody generic card from Draco Malfoy. To tell the truth, she didn't think he was the card-sending-type-of-guy, but a short letter would not have been out of the question and unexpected. She shook her head, telling herself to stop brooding over it. It was stupid for her to think that Malfoy would send her a card, or a letter, as if he was just like any other guy… They had parted on such odd terms that Ginny didn't even know what to say. He had simply said that they wouldn't run into each other anywhere as he had things to take care of over break and he'd be busy. There was no mention of writing. Only a simple, "I'll see you when we get back," and even that had been a little forced. Ginny came back to reality and looked up from her cup of tea at the sound of Ron clearing his voice.

"I said, what do you think I should get Hermione? You know how things are… she's been pretty mad lately, because of, you know… and I just wanted to make it up to her," Ron stuttered, as his ears got pinker.

"I don't know, a big fat sloppy kiss under the mistletoe might do the trick…" Ginny evilly quipped. Ron instantly began turning red all over, the color rising from below his maroon sweater and matching scarf.

"Do not say things like that around me! I do not like the idea that my little sister thinks and knows such things," Ron babbled uncomfortably.

"Ron, we have been over this before on many occasions, one with the quite awkward presence of Harry. Not to mention I do have friends that are boys…"

"Alright, alright cut it out, back on topic here."

Ginny pondered over what to tell Ron. A book was just so impersonal and generic when one thought about who the person was. Hermione lived in books and the act would only seem friendly. She probably wouldn't respond well to something fluffy like perfume and candy….

"I've got an idea… actually three ideas," Ginny blurted out, smiling slyly to herself.

"Why does that face not tell me I won't really like it?" Ron replied, more to himself than to Ginny.

---------------

Ginny walked slowly down the aisles of books. Ron had run off to get what she had instructed for Hermione, giving her at least fifteen minutes to do what she pleased. Ginny ran her hands over the books on the display tables, loving the rapid change in texture. She had been in here a few days earlier, purchasing and embarrassingly pink romance novel for Hermione that she knew would make her instantly turn the same exact shade right after her vocal disapproval but secretly wanting to see what will happen next to Tristan and Julia. Hermione owned every previous installment of the series. Ginny knew, because she had found the books by accident while searching for her jumper once.

Her hands continued from Romance to History. Ginny could feel the change, leaving the tables of silky covers and moving to smooth leather bindings and raised gold lettering. Her hands traveled over a continuous sea of dark, thick texts, each it's own authority on something most people had forgotten about or lost interest in. abruptly however, her hands stopped where her eyes spotted a glint of red. She moved several copies of books she'd never read, and uncovered a dull red book. The title read "Godric Gryffindor, a Biography". She absentmindedly fingered the gilded edges as her mind wondered off. Ginny was startled by Ron coming up, beaming and asking if they could go.

"You go ahead, I'll be right there, I'm just going to get this," Ginny replied holding up the book.

"Is that for Harry?" Ron asked, taking the book and flipping through it.

"Yeah, I guess… I don't know who I had it in mind for," Ginny replied, taking the book back and playing with the ribbon book mark.

"Well I'm sure he'll like it. Look I'm just going to go across the way and get the last bit of Hermione's gift. I'll meet you there in a little?" Ron asked, motioning to where he'd be.

Ginny simply nodded and headed over to pay for her book. The man asked her if she wanted it gift wrapped. She said no just to put it in brown paper. She continued to finger the edge of the package all the way down the street. She didn't want to give it to Harry. She didn't know who she wanted to have it, but it seemed like something to give anyone but Harry. He would think it was some sort of noble gesture that she liked him or something or that it was encouragement for him for the final fight. It was anything but that. It just seemed special, tucked away behind all the normal books, waiting to be found.

"Excuse me," Someone mumbled as they ran right into Ginny. She stumbled back a little, barely registering what had happened. Her head snapped up with a look of confusion.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" She asked, trying to regain her balance in the slushy snow covered walk.

"I said excuse…me," Draco Malfoy trailed off as he got a good look of who he had run into. It was unmistakable. Rosy cheeks have hidden behind a brown scarf, flaming red hair flaring out behind her in the wind.

Ginny quickly tugged her scarf down out of her mouth, nearly strangling herself. She unwound it and stuck it in her pocket viciously, never breaking her gaze. Finally she responded with simply a winded, "Hi."

Draco stared for a little. He hadn't expected to run into anyone he knew here. After all, it was Christmas Eve, and everyone would be at home with their families. Only he would be running around like a complete loser. The last person he expected to see was Ginny. He didn't know if he was happy to see her or terribly mortified. He cleared his throat and finally spoke up, "Err, hi. What brings you here?" he asked politely, not really knowing what was expected from him.

"Oh! Um, I'm here with my brother, doing some last minute shopping. I didn't expect to see you around, you had said you'd be busy doing something, I don't remember what though," Ginny finished finally, realizing she was boarder line rambling. After the initial shock she realized how altered Draco looked. He was a lot quieter and he looked a bit tired.

"Yeah, I didn't think I'd find any bit of spare time to get out, but… here I am," He mumbled, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "And how is your family?"

"Ginny was a bit startled by the awkward politeness of the conversation but finally managed to say, "Fine, just fine." She stared down at her shoes for a second and then asked, "How has your break been?"

"Busy. Not a lot of fun though. I haven't had any time to just sit around. And when I do it's usually late and I just sit around and read. I think I'm going to run out of books soon."

Ginny gave him a worried look. She didn't know why, but she was almost positive that he was sugar coating it, even lying. It didn't seem logical to her.

Draco gave a short cough and finally said, after an short uncomfortable moment, "Well I have to go. I was looking for something so I better be off. You look like you're getting cold out here anyway. And Weasley's probably worried. It was Ron you came with right? I guess this is goodbye then," and with that he gave her a nod and started to walk off from the direction he came from.

Ginny bit her lower lip nervously and finally yelled, "Wait!" Draco paused and turned around only to see Ginny run a short distance and hand him something wrapped in brown paper. "Happy Christmas," She said in a puffing voice, giving him a quick smile and walking backwards a few steps till she tripped over the scarf sticking out of her pocket. He continued to watch her, holding the package in his hand as she mumbled something under her breath, wrapped the scarf around her neck and gave him an embarrassed smile. She then turned around and covered her face with a gloved hand in complete and utter mortification.

Could I have been more of a klutz back there, she thought to herself, feeling her face get hot. It's bad enough that I had to run literally into him… she continued to mentally scold herself as she entered the warm shop where Ron stood waiting.

Later that night, as Ginny finished wrapping her gifts, she contemplated their chance meeting. It was as if they weren't randomly snogging in the dungeons instead of studying, or as if they weren't at least friends. Draco had been civily cold and she didn't know if it was because he really was in a rush, or if he just wasn't happy to see her. Granted she hadn't exactly made it seem like she was all that pleased, but that was because he had caught her off guard! What if they came back to school and everything changed?

---------------

The rest of Christmas went off rather well. Harry had stopped sulking and they were back to being friends again. Hermione had indeed blushed over the gift from Ginny, but not half as much as from the gifts from Ron. He had bought her a new basket for her cat, yarn for her knitting, and even an instruction book that showed her new patterns. He had indulged all the things she loved and he hated, and the fact hadn't escaped her notice. For the rest of the day Hermione blushed and smiled shyly at Ron who didn't know what to do but smile while slightly embarrassed by the new found attention.

With everyone in such a great mood and no nagging, fighting, yelling to drag time out, Ginny was soon surprised to be packing up once again to head back to Hogwarts. Whether she looked forward to it, was another matter.

* * *

**A/N: WOW. Did it take a long time for me to buckle down and devote some time to writing or what? Honestly I don't think I've ever gone that long without at least writing something for this story. And mind you, this story has been around for a long time before it was put here. So hopefully this will pacify you guys for at least a little. I know it's not very long, but honestly, I feel like our story is coming to an end pretty soon. I can't think of any other way to drag it out...**


	27. Chapter 28: Because I Had Known Him

Chapter 28: Because I Had Known Him

* * *

_Little else matters in our joint stories. We all know what had happened after Draco Malfoy let in those Death Eaters. In my youthful romantic naivety I had believed that I could have changed the outcome of that night, the outcome of our futures, but on reflection I believe we are destined to fulfill a certain part in not only our own lives, but those of the people around us, and I had fulfilled mine for him and he for me._

_In a fit of rage we had revealed out truths to each other, mine in a selfish rage, and his for a more noble reason, though many would argue otherwise, including he. I don't know if I had listened to his advice to protect myself or him, but I did not meddle in others' affairs, not even that night so long ago as I saw him slip between my fingers._

_Perhaps at the time I had kept the truth to myself in fear and for self protection, but I continued to keep his secrets from then on, because I felt it was right, because I still had faith that he wasn't as he seemed, because I had become his secret keeper over the years. Because he knew it and I knew it. And because I had known him._

* * *

(a/n): This story has been a long time coming, and I think I've finally outgrown it and its time had come. I had imagined the ending to this being much more detailed and heart breaking in a sense, but I've realized while beginning to finally write this, that I couldn't find the words to end it as I had once invisioned it. I haven't visited this site or this story in probably a year, and in a way I had no right keeping it waiting for a good and proper ending. As I wrote the last 5 chapters or so of this story that has been written, re-written, revisited over the years, I had decided that I would change this as a transition into a second story, one that I still feel had a lot of great potential intitled "His Secretkeeper". But I think I just don't have the time and a little less interest in writing it. I might eventually, perhaps over the summer, write a shorter version of what I had invisioned, but maybe not.

I'd like to thank everyone who read this story, and I'd like to apologize for keeping those who continued to read this story, waiting all those times. I never wrote this with the intention of making it into some sort of super beloved fanfiction talked about throughout the fandom, nor did I even expect it to be much liked my a small following, so for those of you who did actually enjoy reading this through its progression, I genuinely thank you from my heart and your approval has many a time made my day. It is for these people that I appologize for being unable to give this story a "real" ending. Thank you for the reviews and for enjoying my attempts at witty banter and

This story began in 2004 and looking back on it, I have to sort of laugh at the horrible writing in the first chapter. Perhaps next time I attempt a HP story, I'll write the thing in giant chuncks to avoid obvious writing evolutions.

Your humble author,  
Anna.

* * *

UPDATE: I might, there is a small possibility at least (very small!) that I will revise the ending, or even continue the story. However, do not hold your breath for this happening because I believe it has been maybe 6 years (gees!) since I started this story in one for or another. I'm pretty sure i have completely forgotten how I had planned to end it, what the transition was to the follow up story, and thus I'm pretty sure I'm done.


End file.
